TARPAS
by Lynzi Mills
Summary: After drinking numerous glasses of wine. 3 best friends decide to set up a blog in honour of their favourite guy. Can a chance meeting over the net turn into more? Or will Cassie's past come back to haunt her?
1. TARPAS TEASER RPOV

Disclaimer : I do not know Robert Pattinson or any of the real people named in this story. Its all a figment of my overactive, warped sense of humour and vivid imagination. No harm is meant. I do however know Cassie, Lisa, Kelly and Emma.

T.A.R.P.A.S. A TEASER CHAPTER RPOV

The last month had been hectic in the extreme.

We'd wrapped on Breaking Dawn and had a party to celebrate Kristen's 21st birthday.

The mini motorbike all the cast had chipped in for went down a storm.

Kris loved it.

We'd gotten closer again over the last 8 months of filming.

Inescapable really as we were now a married couple, well, our characters anyway.

The trip to Brazil for the honeymoon scenes had been fun and as we were the only members of the cast there, I suppose it was inevitable, we would end up spending a lot of time together.

Getting more intimate but we'd been there, done that, no going back.

We were friends now, mates. Nothing more, nothing less.

Which is why. When at the New York premiere for Water For Elephants. I was totally thrown when Kristen turned up at the after party.

Nick Frenkel my manager explained that the powers to be at Summit. Thought it would be good publicity, in the lead up to Breaking Dawn being released.

Fucking Summit.

Now that the last of the Twilight franchise were in the can. I could try and concentrate on non Summit movies.

They'd had my balls in a sling for long enough.

I just had to comply with all the bullshit until the movies were released and then I'd be free of them.

Don't get me wrong. I was grateful for the chance I was given to play Edward fucking Cullen.

It sounds pathetic but if I had known how much my life was going to change.

If I'd had a crystal ball and had seen into my future.

I wouldn't have gone for the bloody audition.

Then again. I wouldn't have gotten the roles of Tyler, Jacob or even Georges Duroy.

Maybe, well maybe. I'm just feeling pathetically sorry for my dumb arse.

For losing my anonymity, my privacy. For being expected to smile and make nice to everyone, everywhere I went. For putting up with the stalking papz. Their camera's shoved in my face every time I was in public. Having to try to ignore the constant orders and commands they screamed at me. Even their insidious comments attempting to make me lose my shit!

There were more pictures on the web.

More speculation.

More anonymous sources informing of the so called love affair with Kristen.

Some arse wipe actually video'd us leaving the after party together.

So I gave her lift back to the hotel. So fucking what?

'I hate this. Fucking papz.' Kristen cursed as we got into the back of the SUV.

Nick was loving it. Which in turn made me wonder. How in the hell they had found out we were coming out of the back door, together?

'Hey Bella. Giss a snog? Let's give them something to talk about.' I laughed. I'd had a few beers and so had she.

Surprisingly. Kris sat forward and I lunged. Knowing full well what her reaction would be.

'Fuck off Rob.' She giggled and attempted to cover her blushing face from the onslaught of camera flashes.

We knew there would be pictures and I'm pretty certain that was why Nick left the car open, surrounded by the baying papz.

We got back to the hotel. Kristen went to her room, alone.

I had a beer with my parents, sisters and other relatives who had made the trip to New York.

There was no love lost between my sisters Victoria and Lizzy, toward Kristen.

She'd broken my heart and they were not about to let that shit happen again. Not on their watch.

'So I was surprised to see the Kristen at the party Robbie.' Lizzy commented disdainfully.

'Don't fall for her again baby boy.' Vic added worriedly.

'She's just a friend sis. I promise you. There's nothing else going on.'

I knew they were only worried about me.

There was nothing malicious about their comments. Just watching out for their little brother.

'You need to find yourself a nice English girl love. Preferably not a bloody actress.' Liz decided.

So here I was.

Back home in London. A week before the premiere of Water For Elephants in my home town.

I'd spent my first night home at mum and dad's and as much as I loved my parents.

Going back to my own flat meant no more lectures about smoking, drinking or eating junk food.

I'd finished reading my Cosmopolis script for the third time and flicked on my laptop.

I liked checking out what I'd been up to.

Some of it made me laugh. Some made me bloody angry.

It seems I'd given Kristen a promise ring and a Diamond and Emerald bracelet for her birthday.

That was pretty funny. She wasn't the jewellery type of girl.

A leather strap with old cola can tabs attached were more to her taste.

Then there was the breakfast in bed story at the Mandarin hotel.

Where the fuck did they get this crap from?

I Googled new R.P. blogs.

They were my favourite. Little blogs by real fans.

There were a couple of new ones. Same old, same old.

Then I clicked on one called TARPAS. The Actor Robert Pattinson Appreciation Society.

Clever, catchy too.

I opened the page.

The first thing that made me literally crack up were the rules.

There was to be no mention of Twilight or Edward Cullen.

Well that's different. Definitely not a Twifan site then.

I was intrigued and couldn't resist posting a message.

What name should I use though?

I sat and pondered while I smoked yet another cigarette.

I couldn't use any of my usual alias's they were sussed out too quickly.

Okay, I decided on Thomas Dupea.

I was certainly surprised when I read some of the comments.

My performances. No gossip, no rumours, just, well, my acting roles.

Tyler seemed a favourite which I was pleased about. I'd poured my heart and soul into that role.

How To Be, Bad Mother's Handbook and even Cedric Diggory fans. Oh wow! The Haunted Airman got a mention.

I typed my own message.

'It's ridiculous banning the words Twilight and Edward fucking Cullen. That's what made him famous. That's what he'll always be known as. He's crap at anything else.'

I wrote, waiting to see if my derogatory comments got a response.

I didn't wait long.

'You're obviously a very young fan who only see's Robert as E.C. He's far more that. He's an excellent actor who differentiates any role into his own. Negative comments about him will not be tolerated. Find another blog dedicated to T movies and if you really are male, Thomas Dupea. I suggest you find a nice gay T site. TARPAS site owner.

Damn. Whoever this Tarpas site owner was, they were definitely feisty. I laughed aloud as I typed my response.

Tarpas site owner. I am male and most emphatically am not in need of a gay fan site. I am merely of the opinion that without Twilight or Edward Cullen this actor would actually have been a nobody, possibly a total bum. My opinion only. Am I not allowed an opinion? I thought this was a free country. Thomas Dupea.

I loved this game of cat and mouse. I felt sure it was a female running the Tarpas site.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Bloody nervous habit. As I waited eagerly for the reply.

It took a good ten minutes before my reply popped up on my screen.

Thomas Dupea. You are allowed an opinion but as this site is dedicated in MY OPINION to a fine actor and as I own this site I have my rules. Numbers 1 and 2 being no mention of the T word or the E.C. words. If you cannot comprehend that these words are banned then you should not be on this site. As for Mr Pattinson being a nobody. I would imagine he would be grateful if that were so. It would make his life a lot less complicated. As for him being a bum…Personally, I think he looks especially sexy. Bearded, scruffy and bum like. My opinion. He looks nice dressed up but best as hobo Rob. No regards, Tarpas site owner.

Holy cow! Well that told me or should I say Thomas? Hmm. Sexy as hobo Rob heh? I wonder if this Tarpas person had Skype? I had to see for myself who was kicking my hairy butt.

Dear Tarpas. Do you have Skype? I should like to see the face of the person who is reprimanding me so. Best regards, Thomas Dupea.

I went to the kitchen for another beer. Lit yet another cigarette and waited anxiously for the reply.

Thomas Dupea. Yes I have Skype but no I won't allow you to view me. The whole point of this blog is for genuine Robert Pattinson fans to discuss his acting abilities, his roles, his characters and his music, end of. If you cannot accept this, then you have no business here. Hopefully, you will take that as a refusal to become a member and…FUCK OFF! Sorry, my verbalisation and digits have a mind of their own. Tarpas site owner.

After I'd read the message for the third time. Still laughing as hard as when reading it for the first.

I wiped away my laughter tears, swigged a mouthful of beer, lit another smoke and made a decision.

A really dumb arse decision but one I was determined to carry out.

I began typing. Ciggie hanging from one side of my mouth. Trying my hardest not to break into hysterical laughter again.

Dear Tarpas. I haven't laughed so much in an age. You are a joy. I will no longer mention the T or E.C. words. I will abide by your rules. Can I please be a member of your club? Ha ha. I've decided to let you view me. Don't block it okay? 10 seconds only. Thomas Dupea

I clicked on Skype broadcast and held my breath.

Whoever was at the end would know who I was.

Oh fuck! What was I doing?

I was allowing myself to be viewed by a complete stranger, through a bloody blog site.

I'm an arsehole. A complete cretin.

I didn't speak my thoughts. I merely ran my hand through my hair.

Which was apparently a nervous habit fans found endearing.

Personally. I couldn't see the attraction. It was an annoying fucking tic!

Like biting nails, smoking or stuttering.

So now whoever was at the end of the line was viewing.

'Hi.' I said. Then clicked off Skype.

I typed another message, my hands shaking nervously.

What if it was a crazy psycho fan?

What if my picture was already being broadcast on Twitter or Facebook?

Crap!

Nick would go mental. Stephanie would haul my arse over hot fucking coals, not to mention, oh Jesus, fucking Summit.

I grimaced. Imagining the headlines in OK magazine or some other gossip mag. 'Lonely RPatz reveals to fans via Skype'

Oh well, in for a penny!

Dear Tarpas. I think now that you know who I am. I should know who you are, don't you? It's only fair. Thomas D

I clicked broadcast and whoever was on the end clicked to view.

I must have looked like a complete dick sat there.

My long sleeved cream t-shirt looked crumpled beyond belief.

Well, nothing new there I guess.

I'd been pushing my hands through my hair like a fucking mad man.

What was it the fans called it?

Ah yes. Sex hair. Just been fucked hair.

I laughed. If only.

The only hands through this unruly mop was mine, sorry ladies.

I saw myself reflected on my laptop screen.

My hand resting on my face, two fingers pushing my forehead into a crease.

I looked angry. Fuck Pratz you moron.

Whoever is viewing is going to be scared shitless, without you looking like a demented idiot.

Oh bollocks, fucking fingers in the hair again, grow a pair arsehole.

Why wouldn't they let me see them?

A message appeared.

Thomas Dupea. You are without a doubt a very handsome fella but I'm afraid you only run a close second to the object of my fantasies namely. 1. Robert Thomas Pattinson. Nice to meet you though. Mr Dupea. Tarpas

Whoever this was definitely had my sense of humour. I loved it and laughed aloud again.

God, I hope it was a female I was chatting to.

Yeah of course it is you prat.

I typed my reply.

Dear Tarpas. So if you'll turn on your Skype we can talk. I hate typing, I'm too slow. Please switch your Skype to broadcast. I want to see who I am talking to. Many thanks in anticipation. Thomas D

If I was honest. I was fascinated. Excited even, to see the face behind Tarpas.

To see the person who had admitted to having fantasies about me.

Admitted to not being an Edward Dickwad Cullen fan.

I licked my lips in anticipation. Nothing!

Oh fuck with the hair you jerk.

Thomas Dupea. No way matey not in a million fantasies. Never. It was nice to see you though Mr Dupea. Maybe you'll surf my way again sometime. In the meantime remember, no mentioning the T or E.C. words. Bye. C

What the…I considered switching off Skype.

I was convinced however, that this was unquestionably a woman, or maybe…Oh crap!

What if it was a little teen fan.

Great. Hello magazine exclusive. 'RPatz flirts with 13 year old on Skype' Oh bollocks!

Quick type something you moron.

Dear C. Now I'm intrigued. What does C stand for? Is it Cullen? Oops! You know who I am. Just your name is that too much to ask? Thomas D

I bit my thumb, then lit another cigarette. Still staring at the empty screen.

Mr Dupea. No name. No pack drill. Them's the rules dude. Take it or leave it? Most emphatically not that C. Tarpas

Fine. Like a petulant child I switched off Skype.

If I couldn't see her. I'm damned if she would see me.

I finished my beer in two gulps.

Well that was…Interesting.

C…Christine? Caroline? Charlotte?

Fuck, how many woman's names began with a C?

Well this would be a first. Even for me.

I logged onto the Tarpas site again and joined up.

I was now an official member of a fucking RPatz fan site.

Tom and Sam would have a field day with this egotistical shit.

Wow! This was a popular site, over 2,000 hits.

Fucking amazing.

It was a nice feeling to know that all these fans felt the same way about the whole Twilight and Edward Cullen thing.

I know, I know, selfish bastard right?

Believe me. I am grateful to the whole Twilight franchise.

It gave me the opportunity to do other movies but quite frankly, being beholden to Summit Entertainment LLC, is the bane of my existence.

Thou shalt not be seen in public with anyone other than thy family, known friends or Kristen Stewart.

Thou shalt not be seen in public intoxicated.

Thou shalt not visit pubs, clubs or restaurants, unless accompanied by thy manager or publicist.

Thou wilt attend all functions Summit deems suitable of publicity purposes.

Thou shalt not be rude to photographers, reporters, or interviewers.

Thou shalt not have relations with anyone other than thy co-star.

And best of all.

Thou shalt not be seen in a public place, drinking or smoking.

Thou shalt be dressed smartly wherever thou dost go.

Fuck you Summit!

I'd already had this out with Nick my manager.

If I want to dress in my own inimitable fashion. I fucking well will.

If I want to smoke and get pissed. I fucking well will.

If I want to get laid by someone other than Kristen. I fucking well will.

After all, I wasn't the only selfish fucker around here .

Summit, had made an absolute fortune from the Twilight saga, but then, I guess, so had I.

Yeah, it was great to have a bank balance that wasn't in the red.

Or be in the usual position of owing friends and family a shit load of loan repayments but it wasn't going to change me.

If I wanted to shop in second hand stores for my clothes, I will.

If I wanted to go unshaven for more than a day, I'm bloody well going to and if I want to pick up a girl for a good shag…Well, I grinned, that was never me anyway.

I didn't believe in casual flings.

If I fell. I fell head first.

Probably a lot to do with my parents loving relationship.

I wanted to be loved and to give love in return.

One night stands didn't appeal to me.

I couldn't be like some of my mates, 'fuck em and leave em'.

No. The closest I got to a one night stand…A hand job. Self inflicted. No comebacks! Pardon the pun.

I typed another message on the Tarpas site.

Hey C. I'm online…Feel like a chat? Thomas D

I ran to the bathroom, had a quick shower, shave, brushed my teeth and redressed.

I grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen, sat back down on the sofa and lit another smoke.

I was still on LA time. Fucking jet lag.

In a few hours it would catch up with me and I would probably pass out.

I continued drinking coffee, smoking and staring at the screen, suddenly a message appeared.

Thomas Dupea. I'm online. Skype me. C

I inhaled a huge gulp of air and clicked to broadcast.

'Good morning C. Well as usual you see me. I no see you,' I grinned wickedly.

I'd practised this grin a million times. Maybe it would work.

When the view box appeared, I gasped.

My God. She was…Stunning.

Short dark hair. Bright sparkling, rich, chocolate brown eyes, framed with the thickest black lashes.

A perfect, cute button nose and her skin…Peaches and cream. English Rose and all the other fucking cliches I could think of and those lips…Wow!

'Well hello there beautiful.' Oh fucking smooth arsehole.

I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled.

'Good morning Mr Dupea. Nervous habit you have there.'

She laughed, a sweet tinkling laugh that made my stomach lurch.

Jesus she had a sexy voice.

She was biting her bottom lip. Fuck, what I wouldn't give to have my teeth biting that luscious lip. Okay I was horny, so bite me.

'I could say the same about you Tarpas.' I giggled.

Oh come on. What are you Pratz, fucking fifteen?

'Huh?' She answered.

'The um…Bottom lip.' I told her, waving my fingers toward my screen.

She looked a little, well, quite frankly. I thought she'd gone into shock.

'Are you okay there Tarpas?'

I laughed, sitting back a bit on the sofa, determined to enjoy my conversation with this gorgeous woman before me.

Suddenly she gasped and her fingers, with long painted nails were stroking her screen.

What the fuck!

Jesus, those hands stroking me, on my chest.

Christ. I was getting a stiffy just watching her, lick her lips.

'You're…You're wearing it.' She sighed softly. Fuck if that wasn't a sexy sound.

Then I realised. The Stoli.

Shit, I hadn't even realised I'd put the bloody thing on.

Every fans dream apparently.

I'd been sent dozens of the damned things but they never quite felt the same against my skin, as this tatty one.

'Oh this old thing.' Okay, it's official. I'm a teasing shit.

Once I knew the object of her desire. I played it.

'So where in the world are you? You're English right?'

I asked her as I ran my hand purposefully over my chest. Over the fucking old, holey, Stoli t-shirt.

It had the desired effect. You're a wicked bastard Pratz.

She stared longingly, her tongue flicking around her lips.

Oh fuck, that shit was hot!

My dick strained in my jeans as I heard her breathing deepen.

You know, I'm pretty certain. If I let my hand wander down, just a little…Down a bit more.

I grinned wickedly as her eyes followed the journey of my hand.

I lifted the hem of the Stoli…Just a smidgeon. Just enough to show a glimpse of stomach.

I heard her audibly gasp.

Okay enough dickwad.

'Oh you know it well Mr Dupea, in fact, we've met.' She smiled. An awesome melt your heart smile.

Say what?

'We've met?' Okay my turn for the shocked expression.

How the hell could I have met this beauty and not remembered her?

'Oh yes. New Years eve. For about two minutes.'

Wait New Years eve…Oh crap. The Isle of Wight. That fucking impossible. Wanna forget it ever happened, rotten, shit of a night.

'Wait, the pub…Ventnor. Yeah but you've cut your hair. You had really long hair. Wow! You're on the island aren't you?' I said or gabbled would probably best describe my garbled reply.

I did remember her.

We were sat at a table. Kristen was being her usual wary of everyone self.

Sam, Tom, Marcus and I were downing Whisky like it was going out of fashion.

'Hey Patty. Admirers at 10 o'clock.' Sam grinned.

I turned and saw four young women heading toward our table.

'Oh fucking brilliant.' Kris would have a face like a wet week-end when she spotted them.

I smiled politely. 2 blonds, 2 brunettes. My God.

'Wow! Look at that fucking hair man. I could wrap myself up in that.' Sam grinned lasciviously.

'Get me the fuck some scissors dude.' Kristen grimaced.

'Fuck off Kris. They're only fans. They look harmless enough.' I told her.

I was losing my shit with her.

I wished the fuck we'd never invited her here.

She'd been in a bad mood all day.

'Me likey little blondy, blue eyes, nice titties.' Sam laughed, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Did I mention he was pissed?

'Ha, just your fucking type dude.' Kristen laughed.

'This is so true Miss Stewart.' Sam chuckled. Eyeing the blond bombshell.

'Hi Mr Pattinson, Miss Stewart. Um…We. That is my friends and I, we um, just wanted to say hi and we think you're brilliant actors.'

The beautiful girl with hair the colour of plain chocolate. Hanging down her back to just above her arse smiled sweetly.

'Well thank you very much. That's nice to know.' I said politely. 'Enjoy your New Years ladies.'

The other girls all said 'hi' to Sam, Tom and Marcus.

'Message received. Now please leave us alone.' Kristen told them.

'We're really sorry to disturb you Mr Pattinson, Miss Stewart.' Chocolate hair said.

The four girls turned and went back to the bar.

Sam, Tom, Marcus and I grinned.

Kristen grimaced 'why can't they leave us alone Rob?' She moaned.

My three so called mates decided that now was a good time to go to the bar for refills.

'Why can't they just leave us the fuck alone?' She said softly. Booze did that to her, calmed her, yeah!

'Because my love. We signed up for fucking Twilight, duh!,' I grinned, feeling some of her tension slip away.

'Yeah I know dude.' She almost smiled.

The girl on my laptop screen was totally bewildered.

'You…You remembered?'

'Yes of course. You and your friends right? Tell me though. Why did you cut your beautiful hair?'

I had to ask there was no getting out of it.

She didn't answer with words. Instead I watched in fascination as she pulled a band thing from the back of her head and let her hair fall down over her shoulders and down her back.

My immediate thought. Purely sexual. How I'd like to grip her gorgeous mane, pulling her toward me while she rode me.

Fuck, I needed a cold shower!

'Holy shit. That's better. I think I'll make another trip to your island. I should have taken more time to get to know you New years.' I smiled, while trying to discreetly adjust myself in my jeans.

Oh man. I wish I hadn't gone commando today.

'You were a little preoccupied.' She said sarcastically.

'Yeah right. Well, that was then and this now.'

I smiled at her but I don't know. Thinking back to that night just brought a shit load of old feelings back again.

'I have to love you and leave you I'm afraid.' She announced, as I watched her pull her hair back, twisting it with her delicate fingers and using the band to hold it in place again.

'Don't go…Please.' Okay begging Pratz? What a dickwad.

I stared at my screen.

'I have to. I have a business appointment. You know what that's like right?' She grinned.

'I still don't know your name.' I told her.

Just your name. That's all I want. Your fucking name.

'Yes you do Mr Dupea. It's…' She was grinning and I was…Holding my breath.

'It's…Tarpas.' She laughed wickedly, then the screen went blank and she was gone.

That exquisite, dark hair, dark eyed beauty was gone and I still didn't know her name.

Time for another smoke, calm the fuck down, I told myself sternly.

I typed a message.

Hi Tarpas. Love me and leave me? Story of my life. Thomas

Oh you pathetic arsehole, I sighed.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not know Robert Pattinson or any of the real people named in this story. Its all a figment of my overactive, warped sense of humour and vivid imagination. No harm is meant. I do however know Cassie, Lisa, Kelly and Emma.

T.A.R.P.A.S. : THE ACTOR ROBERT PATTINSON APPRECIATION SOCIETY

CHAPTER ONE

IN THE BEGINNING

It was a sad day.

The first time in years, we were going to be separated by more than a week or two.

Lisa was leaving to start a new life, with a new job and new home in London.

Let me introduce myself.

Hi, I'm Cassie Andrews, 24 year old graphic designer, specialising in web design.

I live on the Isle of Wight and share a house with my three best friends.

I was lucky enough to buy this house with an inheritance left to me by my grandad.

It wasn't a vast fortune, just enough to buy the 4-bedroomed, detached property and a few bits of furniture.

I loved the house from the moment I saw it. Four great sized double bedrooms, the master with ensuite.

A large family bathroom with walk-in shower. Downstairs, open plan, kitchen, dining area and huge living area.

The main reason however, the one thing that stood out from all the other houses I had checked out, was the view.

Sat on top the highest hill in Newport. The landscape below gave a 180 degree view. From Parkhurst Forest to the left, over to the Medina river and beyond to the right.

We had the added bonus of being able to watch the last night firework display at the end of Cowes week, the Red Arrows fly over and fireworks after the Isle of Wight Music Festival, all without moving from the lounge window.

My housemates, my girls, were all old friends.

Lisa, Kelly and I had met and become firm friends in high school.

We went to college together although Kelly decided her vocation was Nursing.

Lisa had all secretarial skills down pat, shorthand, typing, audio typing but she didn't want to end up in some office.

Her ambition was to be a Personal Assistant.

She didn't care who to. Bank manager, record producer, movie star.

She wasn't fussed.

She was a born organiser.

She joined a management agency and spent most of her time travelling around the country to work.

I knew the day would come when she'd leave for good.

As usual when she rang the four of us chatted on speaker.

'I've got an interview tomorrow for a permanent position.' She said, when she called with her daily update.

'That's great Lis. Who, where, what, why and when?'

'Well the who? I'm not sure. I'm being interviewed by someone's management, so I don't know who it is. Where? Here in London, the Marriott Hotel no less. Why? PA to some big wig, it's what I want. When? Not sure.'

'Bit obscure Lis.' I said bewildered.

'I know babe but I can tell you more tomorrow.'

'Well good luck then.'

'Maybe its our guy?' Kelly laughed.

We sighed.

'Oh joy.' Lisa chuckled.

The fourth member of our gang, Emma, primary school teacher extraordinaire laughed.

'You know if is our guy. We'll all be moving to London, as personal assistants, to his personal assistant.'

We laughed.

I had a vision of the four of us, dressed in business suits. Carrying clip boards, following our guy around everywhere.

Anyway, I digress.

That was three weeks ago. Lisa got her job as PA to Graham Norton, comedian and chat show host.

Not our guy but them's the breaks.

Today she was leaving.

We all drove with her to the ferry. Kelly in Lisa's car and Emma in mine.

Lisa parked up ready to drive onto the ferry, while I parked in the waiting zone.

We had half an hour before she left, so we all wandered into the Wheatsheaf Inn, in Yarmouth for a farewell cola.

Em the big softy started crying.

'Hey none of that. You'll still see me when I visit and once I get settled, you can come and stay with me.'

Emma may have started it but pretty soon we were all bawling our eyes out.

'The four musketeers become three.' Kelly sniffed.

'All for one and one's gone south.' I grimaced.

We hugged one last hug before Lisa had to leave, to begin her glamorous new life.

As we watched the ferry pull away, Lisa on the top deck waving madly, wiping her tears.

We felt a great sense of loss.

Just the three of us but for how long?

Emma had been seeing a dishy sports teacher from the local high school for a while and it looked like it might be getting quite serious.

'Come on you two. Let's get home and break out the wine.' I suggested, when I was driving us home.

So, two bottles of Zinfandel later, we were, well merry, not quite paralytic but definitely getting there.

We'd been checking out the latest gossip on our guy.

'He's going to be at the première in London.' Emma sighed as we Googled our favourite web sites.

'And Lisa's in London.' Kelly whimpered.

'You know most of these websites are boring. I bet we could do a better job.' I announced, 'we'll start our own blog.'

We were fans. Obviously, we knew our subject. Oh okay, we knew our subject well.

We could actually say we'd met him, briefly, about 2 minutes worth but we'd met him never the less.

We were lucky enough to walk into our favourite pub to celebrate New Years and there he was in all his scruff jaw, beanie hat, black Nikes glory. Robert Pattinson, our guy.

The bonus that night, seeing the rest of the Brit pack and Kristen Stewart.

The downside, seeing our guy kiss KStew at midnight. Oh well, c'est la vie.

'Right then. What do we name this fabulous new blog?' I asked.

A few names were thrown into the pot, most of which had already been taken.

'We have to have a gimmick. Something the other sites don't have.' Kelly suggested.

'What if we ban the words Twilight and Edward Cullen. He's not our favourite character anyway.' Emma laughed.

It was true.

None of us could be called Twifans.

We were just Robert Pattinson fans.

Yes, Twilight got him where he was now, but I'm pretty damn sure after his performances in The Haunted Airman, How To Be and the Harry Potter's Cedric Diggory role. It wouldn't have been long before he was snapped up by Hollywood.

'What about a devoted to Rob the Actor site?' I said, an idea already formulating.

'That's a great idea Cass but there are loads of RP sites already.' Kelly groaned.

'Okay what about this?' I had my writing pad and pen already jotting down ideas as we chatted.

'TARPAS.' I announced triumphantly.

'Huh?' My girls asked in unison.

'The Actor Robert Pattinson Appreciation Society.' I proclaimed, 'TARPAS,' I giggled.

'That's fucking brilliant Cass.' Kelly giggled.

'Phenomenal.' Emma grinned.

'Rule No.1. No mentioning the T word.' Kelly laughed.

'Rule No2. No usage of E.C…Ever.' Emma chuckled.

'Only when BD comes out and only then to discuss his performance.'

After all BD was going to be worth the wait, wasn't it?

It took about an hour to set up our blog.

We introduced ourselves using pseudonyms. Told a little about our lives. Not giving away too much information. Set up a post where people could join us and post legitimate pictures, not papz, no E.C. or T.

We also set up a new members area, to post Rob fan fiction.

We all loved fanfic's as long as they were about our guy and in no way related to T. We were set, we logged in.

Within 10 minutes we'd had over 100 hits.

We couldn't believe it, there were other fans out there who agreed with the T and E.C. ban.

Some loved his performance as Tyler in Remember Me. Others commented on Bad Mother's Handbook or Potter.

Some couldn't wait for Water For Elephants and talked about the trailers and how exciting that he was coming to London.

I myself and a few others were looking forward to Bel Ami.

I have to say. Butt crack Rob kind of appealed to me.

After an hour we'd had over 300 hits and 104 sign ups.

Our blog was definitely up and running.

Emma and Kelly had an early morning so they went off to bed.

I had a late morning appointment.

The owner of a new pub restaurant in Sandown wanted me to design a web site for him, so I would need to take my digital camera and Dictaphone, to take pics and make notes.

I was about to switch off my lap top when a new member caught my eye, especially the comment.

'It's ridiculous banning the words Twilight and Edward fucking Cullen. That's what made him famous. That's who he's always going to known as. He's crap as anything else.'

Oh boy! Get off our blog you unbeliever. There's no place here for you arsehole.

That's what I should have posted back, instead I wrote.

'You're obviously a very young fan who only see's Robert as E.C. He's far more than that. He's an intelligent, excellent actor. Who characterizes any role into his own. Negative comments about him will not be tolerated. Find another blog dedicated only to T movies and if you really are a male, Thomas Dupea. Might I suggest you find a nice gay T site.' I signed off, TARPAS site owner.

I waited a few minutes to see if the jerk had the nerve to reply, sure enough, there it was.

TARPAS site owner. I am male and most definitely not in need of a gay fan site. I am merely of the opinion that without Twilight or Edward Cullen this actor, would actually have been a no-body, possibly a total bum. My opinion only. Am I not allowed an opinion? I thought this was a free country. My mistake it seems. Regards Thomas Dupea.

He did not just say that. I read it again. Yes he fucking did.

My blood was boiling.

Play nice Cassie, he maybe web police.

Not a joke, there were people out there who surfed the web looking for derogatory statements or slanderous comments in order to shut a site down.

I replied.

Thomas Dupea. You are allowed an opinion but as this site is dedicated, in my opinion to a fine actor and as I own this site I have rules. Numbers 1 and 2 being no mention of the T word or E.C. words. If you cannot comprehend that these words are banned, then you should not be on this site. As for Mr Pattinson being a no-body. I would imagine he would be extremely grateful if that were so, it would make his life a lot less complicated. As for him being a bum? Personally, I think he looks especially sexy as a bearded, scruffy bum. My opinion you understand. He looks nice dressed up but best as Hobo Rob. No regards. TARPAS site owner.

Ha, take that dickwad!

Dear TARPAS site owner. Do you have Skype? I should like to see the face of the person who is reprimanding me so vehemently. Best regards. Thomas Dupea.

Oh this just gets better and better.

Thomas Dupea. Yes I have Skype but no I won't allow you to view me. The whole point of this web site is for genuine Robert Pattinson fans to discuss his acting abilities, his roles, his characters, end of. If you can't accept that then you have no business here. Hopefully you'll take this as a refusal to become a member and ….FUCK OFF! Sorry my verbalisation filter and digits have a mind of their own. TARPAS site owner.

Dear TARPAS site owner. I haven't laughed so much in an age. You are a joy. I will no longer mention T or E.C. I will abide by your rules. Can I please join your club? Ha Ha. I've decided to let you view me, don't block it. 10 seconds only okay? Thomas Dupea

My Skype view box popped up on screen.

Holy shit.

My finger hovered over yes or no.

I was tempted to view the arsehole that had given me so much hassle.

On the other hand.

If it was really a little girly T fan, I might lose my rag.

To hell with it.

I pressed yes for view.

Well it was definitely a man.

A very familiar man, his hand running through his hair, a frown on his face.

'Hi.' He said, then the screen went blank.

I sat open mouthed, still staring at the blankness.

'Holy fucking shit!' I whispered. 'Thomas Dupea is Robert Pattinson.'


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not know Robert Pattinson or any of the real people named in this story. Its all a figment of my overactive, warped sense of humour and vivid imagination. No harm is meant. I do however know Cassie, Lisa, Kelly and Emma.

CHAPTER TWO

IN A STATE OF SHOCK?

I sat, staring at the blank screen for….God knows how long. Had I really seen…OMFG! A new message snapped my mind back to the here and now.

Dear TARPAS site owner. I think now that you know who I am. I should know who you are, don't you? It's only fair. Thomas Dupea

No way Dude. Not a chance in hell. Forget it. Not a hope. The Skype box popped up again to view. I pressed yes.

There he was in all his glory.

His thumb on his jaw, two fingers on his forehead.

He was studying his screen intently.

Should I let him see me?

Did I have the guts?

I wasn't anything special.

I wasn't pretty.

My eyes were plain brown eyes.

My hair, plain brown hair.

I watched him as he fingered his hair nervously and grimaced.

Thomas Dupea. You are without doubt a very handsome man but I'm afraid you only run a close second to the object of my fantasies. Namely, One, Robert Thomas Pattinson. Nice to meet you Mr Dupea and welcome to the TARPAS club. TARPAS site owner.

I saw him reading the message and laughing. I saw him typing something. I watched in fascination as his message appeared.

Dear TARPAS. So if you'll turn on your Skype to broadcast we can talk. I hate typing, I'm too slow. Please switch on, I want to see who I am talking to. Many thanks in great anticipation. Thomas Dupea.

Thomas Dupea. No way! Not in a million fantasies. Never. It was nice to see you though Mr Dupea. Maybe you'll surf my way again sometime. In the mean time remember, no mentioning the T or E.C. words. Bye C

I watched the screen as he read. He looked upset.

Dear C? Now I'm intrigued. What does C stand for? Is it CULLEN? Oops! You know who I am, just your name is that too much to ask? Thomas D

Mr Dupea. No name no pack drill. Them's the rules bud, take it or leave it. Most definitely not that 'C'. TARPAS site owner

He read my message and the screen went blank.

He'd switched me off.

He was gone.

I turned off my laptop and went to bed.

My girls would not believe me if I told them.

I decided to keep a little secret from them.

Maybe if he contacted me again I would tell them but for now, tonight, my secret Skype date with Thomas Dupea was mine and mine alone.

'Cass, we're off babe. See you tonight.' Emma called as she and Kelly went off to work.

It was 7.30am.

I had hours before my appointment.

I showered, dressed in my business suit and was ready for the off, except I still had over 2 hours to kill.

I'd pulled my long hair back, fastening it into a loose ponytail, make-up perfect, oh what the hell.

He's probably not there anyway.

I started up my laptop and went straight into our new blog homepage.

We'd had over 500 hits overnight.

Wow! If this kept up we could reach 5,000 by the end of the month.

Over 300 sign ups including Thomas Dupea, I smiled.

Robert Pattinson had signed up to join a Robert Pattinson fan site. Oh the irony!

I was laughing hysterically when my 'Blackberry' played a very familiar tune.

'Hi Lis. How's it going?' I asked my best friend.

'It's great Cass. Graham is lovely, so easy to get with and so funny.'

'That's great love. I'm glad you're enjoying it. How's the flat hunting?'

'It's fine. They put me up in a hotel for now. Room service and everything. I'm loving it.' Lisa laughed. Organiser she was. Cook she wasn't. Oh I knew why room service would appeal to her.

'The reason I'm calling Cass…is…' She breathed heavily.

'What is it love?' I pushed. She was excited, I could tell.

'Our guy is…Appearing on Graham's show Cass.' She blurted out.

I gasped, 'Rob…Pa…' I couldn't say his name. 'You lucky bitch! You're actually going to meet him?'

'Um…We are going to meet him Cass, that's why I'm ringing. I managed to get my girls tickets for the audience seats. You three are right in the front.' She screamed.

'Holy shit!'

'Yes indeed bestie, holy fucking shit.' Lisa laughed hysterically. 'You're all going to meet our guy.'

'I have to phone the girls and let them know Lis.'

'Okay babe, I'll ring tonight with details.' I could hear someone calling her name, she was in demand.

'Cass I have to go love. Bye.' She was gone and I stared at my phone.

I checked the clock, 8.20am. Emma would be at school but not in class yet.

I pulled up her number on speed dial, she answered after two rings.

'Hello Cass, what's up?'

'Where are you Em?' I asked cryptically.

'Staff room, why?'

'Okay, go somewhere less crowded.' I could hear many voices around her.

'What's going on Cass?'

'Don't scream okay. Promise me.' I said, my voice quaking a little.

'Okay, I won't scream unless you've won the lottery.' Em laughed nervously.

'Not the lottery babe. Better than that?'

'There's nothing better than the lottery…Unless it involves our guy of course.' She laughed.

I was silent.

'Cass…Cassie? What's going on?'

'Are you sitting down Em?' I couldn't just blurt it out. I had to keep fairly calm, she was in a room full of teachers, who had no idea about her obsession.

'I'm in the changing room Cass. Its empty and I'm shaking…Tell me.' Em groaned, I could hear the echo in the empty room.

'We…Are…Going…To…Meet…Our…Guy.' I said slowly. One word at a time slowly.

I waited for the penny to drop. Nothing.

'Em did you hear me. We're going to meet RPatz in person.' I repeated.

I was getting worried now.

What if she'd passed out? Hit her head on a bench and was lying in a pool of blood.

I heard a loud intake of breath.

'We…Are…Going…To…Meet…Rob?'

From the 'we' to the 'Rob' she got louder.

Now she was screaming.

'Emma…Em for fuck's sake calm down.'

I was practically screaming now, so that she would hear me.

'Okay…Okay. I'm calm. Wheeee! Right I'm fine…Oh my God. So, who? What? Why? When? Where?'

'Lisa called, she got us tickets for his interview with Graham Norton. Not sure of the rest, Lisa's calling tonight with the details. Are you calm Em? Are you ready to face the kids? Do I need to slap you?' I laughed.

I knew she would have a flushed face. Probably a tear in her eyes. I knew her too well.

'I'm fine babe. I'll see you later. Gotta go, bells ringing.' She was gone.

I couldn't call Kelly, she'd be on the ward now.

She was working in the Intensive Care Unit. No phones allowed obviously.

I'd text her a lunch time.

I checked the time.

Still had an hour.

I started up my laptop, just out of curiosity you understand.

My homepage was now our new blog, straight in.

I gasped 2,000 hits and oh my God almost 800 sign ups!

Eight hundred people from around the world who agreed, that our guys acting ability was infinitely more important than T or E.C.

I clapped my hands in excitement.

I read some of the comments.

'I loved him in How To Be, so funny.'

I had to agree. The pub scene especially made me laugh. He seemed to be ad lib, when he broke into a fit of hysterics.

I checked the in box, 9 messages from Thomas Dupea.

I opened the last one sent 8 minutes ago.

Hi C. I'm online. Feel like a chat? T. D.

I replied hesitantly.

Thomas Dupea. I'm online. So Skype me C.

I went to the kitchen to grab a coffee. I heard the ping for Skype broadcast, closed my eyes, breathed a long steadying breath and clicked visual.

Oh my! He'd shaved.

He was…Well… Quite frankly…Fuckhawt!

'Good morning C. Well as usual you see me. I no see you.' He grinned.

Whoa! Be still my aching heart.

Okay here goes. I clicked to broadcast my end.

'Well…Hello there, beautiful.' He smiled, his hand running through his hair.

'Good morning to you Mr Dupea. Nervous habit you have there.' I laughed, biting my bottom lip.

'I could say the same to you TARPAS site owner.' He chuckled, his eyebrows wiggling cheekily.

'Huh?' Very articulate Cass.

'The um…Bottom lip.' He waved his fingers at the screen.

His long, piano playing, guitar strumming fingers.

I was fascinated watching those digits!

'Are you okay TARPAS?' He laughed, sitting back slightly. He looked relaxed and he was wearing…Holy mother of fandom. He was wearing the…Stoli T!

I gasped and found my own fingers stroking the afore mentioned clothing on the screen.

'You're wearing it…' I sighed.

Okay little creepy there Cass.

'Oh this old thing.' He chuckled wickedly.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

'So where are you in the world anyway? It doesn't say on the blog. You're obviously English, right?'

Mr Dupea asked, running his hand down the chest of his iconic Stoli t-shirt.

I was a bit distracted.

Stay calm Cass.

'Oh you know it well Thomas. In fact, we've met.'

Just a little snippet to keep him interested, I smiled.

'We've…Met?' He moved closer to his screen. I frowned when I lost visual of the Stoli.

'Oh yes, New Years eve, for about 2 minutes.' I reminded him.

Don't be dumb arse Cassie, he won't remember.

'Wait…New Years eve…The pub…Ventnor…You've cut your hair. Wow! You're on the island, aren't you?'

I was completely and utterly flummoxed, dumbstruck, brain seized.

'You…You remember?' I mumbled.

'Yes of course. You and your friends right? But why did you cut your beautiful hair?'

I pulled the crocodile clip out of my hair and let it fall loose.

'Holy shit!' He gasped. 'That's better. I think I'm going to make another visit to your island. I should have taken more time to get to know you New Year's.' He smiled.

'You were a little…Preoccupied.' I grinned, remembering the way his Brit pack mates and Kristen Stewart, glared at the four of us, when we approached their table that night.

'Yeah right. Well that was then and this is now.' He smiled but his smile never reached his eyes.

I checked my watch. Oh crap! I had to go.

'I'll have to love you and leave you Thomas.' I told him as I pulled my hair back into my business style.

'Don't go.' He'd pulled forward and was staring into my screen.

'I have to. I have a business meeting. You know what that's like, right?' I grinned.

'I still don't know your name.' He said quietly.

'Yes you do Mr Dupea. It's…' I grinned wickedly, my finger hovering over end broadcast, 'it's TARPAS.' I laughed and clicked end.

He was gone but not before I saw him grimace.

I spent 4 hours at the Coopers Forge pub restaurant. Going over the layout, taking photographs, gathering an insight into the day to day running and enjoying a free lunch. It was great and Dan the owner was more than pleased with initial layout plans.

I agreed to the fee and arranged to meet him in a week.

I got back home made a coffee and started up my laptop, then decided to change out of the suit.

Jeans and vest top on. I sat gazing in awe at our new blog, 4,000 hits. I couldn't believe it. I set up a separate box for Thomas Dupea messages, and opened the last one.

Hi TARPAS. Love me and leave me. Story of my life. TD

My Skype box appeared. Thomas Dupea online, press yes to start broadcast.

I pulled my hair out of the ponytail.

I know, wishful thinking right?

I started 2-way broadcast and sighed as his face appeared.

'Hey TARPAS. Where have you been? I've been lonely here.'

'Hi yourself Thomas. Working. Just got a new client.' I smiled proudly.

'A new client huh? What are you then…A masseuse maybe?' He grinned wickedly, one eyebrow raised.

'Um.' I cleared my throat trying to blot out the visions of me, massaging his…' 'I'm a graphic designer. I design web pages.' I told him matter-of-factly.

'Wow! That's cool. Did you design the TARPAS blog?

'Yes I did. Do you like it?'

'I do. Maybe you should have your own web site, afterall 4,000 hits is big, right?' He grinned. 'I mean if you have a real web site. You could have a real fan club.'

'I suppose so but Robert Pattinson doesn't have a real fan site. There are lots of RPatz fandoms but he's not associated with any of them, is he?'

'No, that's true but what if I…I mean he wanted to start an official web site. Would he…I mean would you be able to help with that TARPAS? I'd hire you of course, we'd have to have a meeting to discuss it naturally.' He laughed conspiratorially.

'Are you serious? You want to hire me?' I was flabbergasted. In fact, my flabber couldn't be any more gasted.

'Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while now. You know, give something back to the fans.'

'I think that's a great idea, the giving back thing I mean. Not necessarily hiring me.' I giggled nervously.

'So now will you tell me your name?'

'Cassie.' I replied quietly.

'Wow! Beautiful Cassie.' He sighed, his elbow leaning on his knee, his face in his hand.

'O…kay. Well the Cassie part's right anyway.'

'So you're on my favourite island and I'm stuck here.'

'Where exactly is here?' I asked.

'London. I'm home for a week.' He smiled happily.

'Well that makes a nice change.' I commented, smiling back sheepishly at his puzzled expression.

'A nice change, how so?'

'A smile. Haven't seen a genuine one of those for a while.'

'Haven't had much to smile about Tarpas, believe me. In fact, until last night when I Googled new RP sites. I was bored and totally bloody miserable.'

'Glad to be of service sir.' I giggled.

Our little blog had made our guy happy. I couldn't wait to tell my girls. I had an idea.

'Thomas. Would it be alright to have a couple of intruders in on our Skype chat later?' I asked nervously.

He shook his head. 'I'm not sure. Couldn't we just stay as we are? Just for a while.'

'They're not screamers or crazy's, believe me. You've met them anyway, remember New Years?'

'Right, your friends. Let me see if I remember.' He closed his eyes. 'Hmm, 2 blondes, a brunette with blond streaks and you, right?' He smiled. Wow!

He had a brilliant memory.

I wonder why we were so unforgettable.

He must meet new people everyday and yet we'd made an impression in 2 minutes, unbelievable.

'We must have made quite an impression on you that night.' I commented.

'Not at all. You made an impression on me. That's why I can recall your friends.' He grinned, tugging at his hair again. 'Do you mind if I smoke Tarpas? For some inexplicable reason I feel the need to calm down.' He smiled wickedly.

'Um…You're in London, not in the same room. Go ahead, light up, in fact, I'll join you.' I grinned, taking a cigarette and placing it between my lips.

As he was watching me, his bottom lip dropped and his pearly white teeth, bit one side.

'Hey Tarpas? Do that again, will you?'

He was grinning that fuck me, wet panties grin, you know the VH1 photo shoot, lying on a bed, 'I'm here ladies, come and get me' Yeah that one. Wow!

'Do what again Thomas?' I didn't have a clue what he was going on about.

'Take that ciggie from your mouth and…' He gulped. 'Wet your lips. Oh fuck! Yeah like that.' He groaned.

Oh my God.

I made our guy. Thomas Dupea. AKA Robert Pattinson groan.

'I have to go Thomas. My girls will be home soon and it's my turn to make dinner.'

'Oh come on Tarpas. Not yet, five more minutes huh?' He asked taking another long drag from his cigarette.

'Nope. Gotta go. Unless you've changed your mind about meeting them on here?' I asked raising one eyebrow questioningly.

'No sorry. Maybe another time okay?' He grinned. 'So what are you making for dinner?' He asked. He was.. Oh shit! Fingering the Stoli again.

I sighed, 'Shepherds pie, roasties, broccoli.' I replied.

Okay, it was catching.

I was running my own fingers over my collarbone as I watched him intently.

Mesmerised.

When his hand went on him. Mine imitated subconsciously.

His hand ran along his neck now, I followed suit.

I heard the front door open.

'Hi Cass, it's me.'

'Oh shit! I have to go Thomas. See you.'

A quick glance at my screen. Wait. I've had my eyes shut but looking at him, watching his eyes slowly open, holy shit!

'Call me later Tarpas, will you. Please?' He breathed.

Then the screen went blank.

I clicked off of Skype as Emma walked into the living room.

'Hey Hun, how's our blog?' She asked looking over my shoulder.

'Look for yourself Em. 5,000 hits.' I gasped.

'How many? Christ and we're all of the same mind, actor, our guy, not T or E.C.?'

'Mostly yeah. I haven't read all the comments yet, bound to be a few disagreeing but we've had a lot of sign ups. Anyway, dinner.' I said turning off my laptop. I didn't want Em nosing around the blog. Never know what she might find. I changed the subject as she followed me into the kitchen.

'So what did Lisa say when she rang?' Em asked, getting excited about our news.

'She's calling tonight with details. Seems our guy is doing an interview with Graham and Lisa got us tickets to be in the audience.' I confirmed.

'Oh I hope it's not a week day, not this week anyway.'

'Right, it's half term next week.' I said as I busied myself making dinner.

I really wanted to tell Emma about Thomas Dupea but as much as I loved my bestie's I didn't want to share, not yet anyway, maybe later.

We heard a car pull up on the gravel drive.

'Kelly's home. Did you text her our news?' Em asked, peeling the potatoes for the Shepherds pie topping.

'Oh shit. I forgot. I had the client meeting. It slipped my mind.' I confessed. 'She's is going to scream Em.' I laughed.

'Hey girlies. Right, shower, dinner, glass of wine, relax. In that order.' Kelly announced as she flounced into the kitchen.

Em and I looked at each other conspiratorially and grinned.

I cleared my throat. 'Kell, did you have a good day babe?' I asked.

'Great day.'

Kelly answered, biting into a piece of carrot, sitting on one of the stools next to the breakfast bar.

'Kell, we have some news.' I said, waiting for her to finish the damn carrot. I didn't want her choking on us.

Em poured us all a glass of Zinfandel, I took a sip.

'Kelly. Lisa called this morning.' I started.

'Oh great how's she getting on with Graham? I bet he's a real laugh a minute.'

'Yeah I bet he is. Thing is love, she's got us tickets for one of his shows.'

'Great, that's brilliant. Wonder who his guests are? Wouldn't it be great if it were our guy?' She sighed.

Complete silence fell on the room. You could actually cut the atmosphere with a knife.

'What?' Kelly said, noticing the sudden change in mood.

Em and I smiled.

'What?' Kelly said again.

'Well you've actually hit the nail on the proverbial babe.' I laughed.

Wait for it…Ching Ching….Penny well and truly dropped.

'What?' Kelly screamed, jumping around the kitchen like a loony.

Bloody hell. If she's like this now, gaw'd knows what she'd be like if I told her about Thomas.

I grinned, thank God I listened to Mr Dupea.

'We're going to see our guy, our guy, our guy.' Kelly squealed joyfully. 'Okay, calm, when, where and why.' She asked excitedly.

'Don't know the details until Lisa calls tonight.'

'Oh my fucking God. RPatz here we come. Literally.' Kelly laughed.

'Oh that sex hair, that jaw.' Em sighed.

'Eww Kell please.' I laughed.

Yes, Thomas was most definitely right. No Skype for my girls.

We'd finished our dinner and was on to our 2nd bottle of Zinfandel when my phone sang. 'Chokin On Dust'

It was Lisa. I flicked to speaker.

'Hey Lis, what's new?' I asked.

'Enough with the pleasantries, give it.' Kelly called impatiently.

'Dish the dirt babe.' Em added.

'Okay, are my girlies sitting down?' Lisa giggled.

'Yes.' We all shouted in unison.

'Our guy is being interviewed by Graham this Friday.

You have to be here by 11am.

I'll meet you in reception and take you in to meet Graham.

He knows all about my girls.' She laughed.

'That's it, I'm calling in sick.' Kelly vowed.

'So am I. I'll be so ill tomorrow they won't expect me in Friday. Cass can you call for us?'

'I've checked times for you.

If you get the 7am hovercraft from Ryde, the trains at 7.45 to Victoria.

The studio's are 10 minutes by taxi.

I'll meet you at 10.30.

I can't wait to see my girls.'

Lisa laughed. 'Graham can't wait to meet you either.'

'Oh shit. What have you been telling him Lis?'

I asked, knowing full well how her verbal filter tends to loosen when talking about our exploits.

'Oh I said we were all infatuated with our guy and that you share the same birthday Cass.'

'Not too bad then.' I sighed worriedly.

'I may have mentioned…Your fan fiction too Cass.' She laughed uproariously.

'Oh you didn't?' I growled.

'I may have and um…He may have checked out 'Grace and Favor.'

Lisa confessed, still giggling.

Oh crap! My naughtiest story to date.

'He loved it, honest Cass.' She was laughing, again.

Of course it didn't help when Kelly and Emma fell about laughing as well.

'Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, you gave me little snippets for that story ladies.'

The laughing stopped. 'Don't just blame me.'

'Anyway girlies. I have an early start tomorrow. I'm off. Don't forget to make your reservations in the morning Cass. I love you all.' Lisa said.

'Bye Lis, love you babe.' Em called.

'Enjoy your room service Hun.' Kelly laughed.

'Hey Lis, check out a new blog called TARPAS.' I said as a last minute thought.

'Okay Cass, will do. Take care.' She said and the line disconnected.

'Oh…My…Fucking…God.' Em screeched.

'We're going to meet our guy ladies.' Kelly giggled.

'What's wrong with you Cass? Aren't you excited?' Emma asked when I made no comment.

'Yes of course it's great. I just have a new web site to design. I'm a little sidetracked girls, that's all.' I explained.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that in 2 days I would be face to face with Thomas Dupea. Oh crap!

I drained my glass of cool Zinfandel, grabbed my laptop and bag.

'I'm off upstairs girls. A lot of work to do.' I explained.

'I won't be long behind you, early shift tomorrow.' Kelly said with a yawn.

'Yeah I suppose I could do with an early night too, if I'm going to be sick tomorrow.' Em winked.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not know Robert Pattinson or any of the real people named in this story. Its all a figment of my overactive, warped sense of humour and vivid imagination. No harm is meant. I do however know Cassie, Lisa, Kelly and Emma.

CHAPTER THREE

HELP

I calmly laid my laptop on my desk in my bedroom.

Took a quick shower and put on my Pj's.

I powered up, intending to start a new Power Point document but as I was pleased to see new messages in the Thomas Dupea folder, I checked them out instead.

Hey Cassie…Oops sorry Tarpas. I'm off to the pub with some mates, you met them, Sam and Tom, no-one else. Won't be late in perhaps I can Skype you later. If you see this after 7.30 I'll be gone already. CU Thomas

I checked my watch 7.15. He might still be there.

Hi Thomas. Just got message. As long as its no later than 10.30 Skype, after that I'll be in the land of make believe dreaming about our guy. Ahh Sigh. TARPAS

I was shocked again when the Skype box pinged, I clicked to view and broadcast.

'Hey TARPAS. Where are you?' He asked staring at the screen in front of him.

'My bedroom.' I answered, a blush creeping up my neck and landing slap bang on my cheeks.

He was laughing. 'Oh that's so cute.' He guffawed making my blush deepen.

I huffed. 'If your just going to take the piss.' I scowled.

'Hey don't get upset. You just look so…Cute.

'Puppy dogs are cute. Little babies are cute. Even fucking elephants are cute. I don't want to be cute.'

Oh Jesus, verbal filter on melt down.

'Okay, you're not cute…You're…Stunning.' He smiled.

'Not true but better.' I huffed.

'Cass have you thought about my proposal?' He asked, a huge grin plastering his face.

Okay see. I could wipe that look right off of his gorgeous mug.

Should I? Yeah, why the hell not.

'I understand you're being interviewed this week.'

Immediate change in his features.

'Yes, a couple…I don't know. They might be fun but its mostly screaming not much talking.'

'This isn't the States Thomas. English fans are a little more refined.' I announced with a smile.

'You think so do you?' He asked his cheeky smirk reappearing. Oh heaven!

'Oh, much more reserved.' I grinned.

'Well, we'll see.'

'So what show's are you going on?'

'I'm not sure…The Morning Show and Graham…Oh I forgot his name.'

'Norton?' I smiled knowingly.

'Yeah that's him. Comedian chappy, pretty funny. That should be good.' He laughed.

'Oh here come's trouble. I have to go Cass, Sam's here and…No fuck off Sam.'

He laughed as another face appeared on my screen.

Sam Bradley. 'Oh my God Emma will kill me for not calling her.'

'Who's Emma?' Sam asked.

'Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?' I grimaced hiding my face in my hands.

'Hey don't hide your face love. Who's Emma.' Sam asked again.

'She's one of my girls.'

No, that didn't sound right.

It made me sound like a madam or something.

'Oh lovey, one of your girls?' Sam giggled.'

'One of my housemates.' I clarified nervously.

'Really? How many housemates do you have?' Sam asked, as Thomas tried to push him away from the screen.

'Fuck off Sam.'

'No wait Rob.'

I laughed as they pushed against each other, on the sofa, in front of the laptop screen.

'Come along boys, don't bicker.' I laughed.

'So how many?' Sam asked again.

'Three, although we just lost one. She's moved to London for a new job.' I explained.

'Does she look anything like you?' Sam laughed, holding his fingers crossed in front of the screen.

'She does actually, although she has blond streaks in her hair.' I answered honestly.

I saw Thomas whispering something to Sam, who looked taken aback.

'I've met you? When? Where?' He gasped.

'You met all four of us, sort of. You actually scowled at us. New Year's eve, in the pub.'

'Holy shit! The 2 blonds and 2 brunettes.' Sam grinned.

'Oh yeah I remember, hot little blond, blue eyes and nice t… Ow Rob, what? I was gonna say nice trainers.' Sam laughed, rubbing the arm, that Thomas had obviously thumped.

'Okay Cass, well Rob's getting as shitty as fuck. I'll say bye for now love. Talk to you soon I hope and your little blond mate.' Sam said, waving manically at the screen.

'Bye Sam, see ya.' I replied as he moved off.

Thomas watched him as he walked away, shaking his head.

'Sorry about that Tarpas. Can't take that prat anywhere.' He laughed.

'Shut the fuck up Patty.' Sam called from somewhere in the background.

'I think he'd really get on with my girl Emma.' I said, knowing full well that Sam was definitely Em's preferred choice from the Brit pack, after our guy of course.

Kelly's choice, Tom Sturridge and Lisa was madly in love with Marcus Foster.

My own choice? Well that would have to Thomas Dupea.

'Anyway Tarpas, I'll sign off now. Sam's gagging for a pint and the sooner I go the quicker I'll be back.'

'Oh by the way, when Robert tapes the Graham Norton show, tell him to look out for Tarpas t-shirts in the audience.' I said cryptically.

'Huh?'

'Bye.' I clicked off. Well, that will certainly give him something to think about, I grinned.

I opened my design page and went to work. I was pleased with the layout for Coopers Forge and pretty sure I'd ticked all the boxes for the client. I saved my work. The graphic tablet and pen proved to be a brilliant investment and really made my job a lot easier.

I went downstairs, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and an apple.

All the lights were out, my girls were sleeping.

Returning to my room, I checked the clock, 10.48. One last look on Tarpas and then bed. I yawned and stretched, my back was stiff from sitting at my desk for so long. I decided to lie down on my bed.

With the laptop resting on my pillow, I lay on my tummy and opened home page, 9,000 hits and over 2,000 sign ups, unbelievable. I opened a few new members messages.

Hi Tarpas. I'm Jodie, 29 years old and live in Memphis, Tennessee. I love this blog and sooooo agree with your rule! Robert rocks, no to T and E.C, love Jo

Hey Tarpas. Love your blog. Excellent, nothing like it out there. Names Ann, I live in Montreal Canada. Will be great not to have T or E.C fans here. Can't wait for newsletters. Best wishes, Ann

Oh crap! Newsletter? I hadn't thought of that.

Of course members would expect updates.

I had to get to work.

What updates did I have.

Of course, after Friday, I would have the best and most exclusive update.

I was just about to log off and open a new word document when the Skype box appeared.

Thomas Dupea request broadcast.

My finger hovered over allow, oh to hell with it.

He sat there, looking a little the worse for wear.

He looked delicious in a black leather jacket, NYC baseball cap.

I couldn't help but giggle.

'Hi Thomas, are you in disguise?'

He grinned and removed his iconic Raybans from his eyes.

His slightly glazed, unfocused eyes.

'Hi Trapass.' He grinned wickedly.

I ignored the obvious spell check error.

'Are you going or just coming?' I asked.

He coughed, 'I…Um…ha ha ha…I wish.' He laughed, his eyes twinkling wickedly. 'Where are you?'

He brought his face nearer to the screen.

I suddenly felt, well, turned on.

I was lying in bed looking at the face of my dreams, lying on my pillow.

'Hey Cass?' I looked up into his face. 'Yes.'

He gulped, 'Are you in…Bed?'

He asked, his silky voice shot straight through my ears and plummeted headlong into my nether regions.

I shuffled uncomfortably.

Be strong Cass.

'Yes and you're actually laying on my pillow.' I smiled.

He licked his lips and touched the screen with those long, sexy fingers of his.

I closed my eyes, bit my bottom lip nervously, then sighed.

'Oh God Cass. I'd give anything to…'

'For fuck's sake Patty. You've got three days. Jump in your car, drive onto the ferry and go see her.' I heard Sam shout.

'I can't Sam, I've got…Stuff to do.' He groaned.

His hands rubbing his face in frustration.

Our guy was sad.

Put a stop to it Cass.

'Hey Thomas.' I smiled.

He looked back at the screen, a smirk on his face.

'Why do you call me Thomas? You know my name?' He laughed, the crinkly eyed VH1 model.

'Sorry, on here you're Thomas Dupea. Mr No-body and totally nice bloke.'

'Mr nobody? I love it. Nice bloke, not sure about that Tarpas, I'm really not that nice.'

'Oh for fuck's sake Patty. Have another beer and cheer the hell up.' Sam called, then Thomas took a bottle from his hand. Sam's face appeared. 'Hey Cass, cheer him up will you? He's been downing beers and talking about his Tarpas girl all fucking night. A real pain in the arse.' Sam laughed.

'I'll try Sam. May be a lost cause though.' I grinned as Thomas pushed his mate away from his laptop.

Well here goes.

'Do you remember what I told you earlier Thomas, about the Graham Norton show?'

I asked cryptically.

'Yeah, you said to look out for your t-shirts right?

'That's it. Well apparently some of our members have managed to get tickets for the taping, lucky buggers.' I sighed, feigning disappointment.

'I'm sure I could get you a ticket Cass.' He said enthusiastically.

'Can't I'm busy Friday. New client to meet. He wants an exclusive web page designed.'

Cass you wicked woman.

'Oh right. Well, I'll be sure to say hello to your Tarpas ladies.' He smiled despondently.

'So when do you go back to the States?' I asked, attempting to change the subject, he was having none of it.

'I really don't want to talk about that Cass. I'd much rather talk about you.' He smiled, VH1 be damned.

'Me? Oh nothing exciting, I'm afraid.'

'How old are you?' He asked after taking a gulp of his beer.

'24, almost 25.' His smile widened, 'hey me too.' He grinned.

'Um…Yeah…I know.' I chuckled.

'Oh right, of course you know. You probably know more about me than I know.'

'It's only stuff I've read anyway, most of it is probably bullshit.'

'Practically everything written about me is bullshit Cass.'

'I have to write a newsletter for the Tarpas members. I wish I had an exclusive for them.' I sighed.

'I'll give you an exclusive Tarpas.' He grinned, waggling his eyebrows conspiratorially.

'Right and what might that be, Thomas Dupea?'

'Well, I have it on good authority that…Um…Your guy.' He grinned. 'Is about to be signed for a new film.' He took another swig from his beer, leaving me hanging. To make matters worse, he was stroking the bloody Stoli again.

'Okay, well, I already know about Cosmopolis and maybe, Unbound Captives, so what's the new project?'

'A rom com, a remake actually.' He snickered.

'Really, and what's the name of this remake?'

I'd moved closer to the screen again fascinated by his hand running over the iconic Stoli t-shirt.

'The Graduate.' He whispered, and placed a finger against his lips. 'Shush, it's a secret.' He grinned.

'But the Graduate? Not really a romantic comedy.' I questioned.

I knew the Dustin Hoffman and Anne Bancroft movie quite well, it was one of my girls favourites.

'This one will be. I've read the script. It's good. Not sure I can pull it off though. Dustin Hoffman's a big act to follow.'

'Of course you can do it. You'll play it how you see the character, not how someone else played him. Different script, different movie. You'll be brilliant. You can do anything Rob.' Oh bum! Did I just drop the Thomas pseudonym? I did.

'You…Called me…Rob.'

'Yeah I know, sorry Thomas but you made me mad there for a minute. Stop putting yourself down. When you put your mind to it you can play any role. Remember, you're a fantastic actor.'

He was silent for a long time. I thought I'd stuck my foot in it but he smiled.

'Are you my numero uno fan Cass?' He grinned.

'No Thomas, that would be your mum.' I smiled, watching, as he counted his fingers.

'What are you doing?' I asked fascinated as he continued counting, his brow furrowed.

'I'm working out what number you are. Mum, dad, Vic, Liz, Nana. Okay, you're number 13, how's that?' He laughed happily.

'Unlucky for some?' I asked. Strange that it was my birth date.

'Not for me.' He smiled. Bollocks to VH1. Give me this smile any day!

I yawned and glanced at the clock.

'Crikey, its almost 1 am.' Where had the time gone.

'That's what happens when you're having fun.' He laughed.

'I'd better sign off Thomas. Lots to do today, busy, busy, busy.' I smiled.

He was suddenly very serious.

'Cass, would you do something for me?' He asked softly.

I held my breath.

'Depends on what it is?'

'Will…Would you say my name again…Please?'

He asked, touching the screen with his long middle finger.

I swear I moaned. 'Robert.'

'Holy shit! How do you do that?'

My eyes snapped open. 'Do what?'

'How do you turn me on…Just by saying my fucking name?'

I giggled nervously. 'It's a gift I guess.'

'God…I wish I really did have my head on your pillow Cass. I wish I was there with you…In your bed…Oh shit.'

This was getting way too heavy as I watched him nervously push two fingers into his brow, causing the skin on his forehead to wrinkle.

He stared intently at his screen.

'Thomas, are you alright.'

He looked sad, lonely.

He swallowed heavily.

'I'm about to do something…Really out of character…I…Cass, I want to…'

'Please Thomas. I don't do Skype sex. Not on a first date.' I grinned, trying to break the tension.

He laughed. 'That's a new one…But that was not what I was going to say.'

'Oh sorry.' I muttered.

'Can I please ask my question now?'

'Huh, huh.'

'Cassie. I want to meet you.' He breathed deeply, as though he had been holding his breath.

'Oh fuck and that's me out of here.'

'Hey what's wrong? I…I thought we'd made a connection. I'm sorry if I misread it…I.'

'This was fun Thomas. I have to go.'

What the fuck was wrong with me?

Robert Pattinson had just made several passes at me, culminating in him asking to meet me.

So why was I so freaked out?

Come on. This is our guy, RPatz, sex on legs, the object of a million women's desire.

He'd asked to meet me, a nobody, a nothing. I was scared shitless!

'Cassie, what did I say?'

'You…Didn't say anything Thomas. It's just…Well you took me by surprise actually.'

'Didn't you feel a connection between us Cass?'

'I'm nobody Thomas. I'm not particularly pretty. I've only ever had one boyfriend and he turned out to be a shit. I live in a small house on the Isle of Wight with my high school friends. All in all, I'm quite boring.'

I confessed anxiously.

I saw his lips purse into a fine line before he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

He stared into my eyes.

'You're talking utter bollocks Cass. For an intelligent, beautiful woman you're quite a dumb arse aren't you?' He grinned.

'I like you Cass and I want to get to know you and I don't mean over a Skype broadcast.'

'I don't know. I'll have to think about it. Look its late, I have to go Thomas.'

'Rob…My fucking name is Rob.' He shouted angrily.

I glared back at him. I'd had enough of men shouting at me to last my lifetime. I didn't need it from him. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

'Not on this blog Thomas. Goodnight.' I clicked end broadcast and my screen went blank.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not know Robert Pattinson or any of the real people named in my story. I do know Cassie, Lisa, Kelly and Emma, only too well. Thanks for letting me use your names ladies.

CHAPTER FOUR

TURN UP

He was walking toward me, his beautiful smile plastered across his face.

'I've waited so long for this Cass.'

He said softly as he pulled me into his arms.

His smell was amazing. Musky, spicy, with a hint of cigarette.

His lips were kissing my neck.

Nuzzling into my ear he whispered. 'I've wanted you from the first moment I lay my eyes on you Cass.'

I sighed deeply, feeling his hands moving over my body.

'Can I kiss you Cass?' Was he kidding me?

I didn't answer him. I crushed my lips to his, opening my mouth to his exploration.

His tongue swirling around mine making my body shiver.

His hands were now in my hair, pulling me closer to him, his breathing becoming ragged.

'Oh God Cass, I want you so badly.' He moaned.

My own hands crept up his chest, feeling the softness of the infamous Stoli t-shirt.

I sighed. 'I can't believe I'm actually touching this.'

He grinned down at me.

'I'm hoping to see you wear it at some point tonight.'

My heart began thundering in my chest. I was sure he would be able to hear it.

I moved my hands to his neck, his jaw, oh fuck, that was so hot, to feel his stubbly chin and neck.

I sucked gently on his Adams apple and I felt a deep groan reverberate through his throat.

I couldn't do this softly, softly anymore. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his hands on me. I needed to touch him, everywhere.

I looked into his eyes. His gorgeous deep blue eyes.

'Your eyes change colour.' I smiled.

'Do they?'

'Yes, when you came in they were blue grey, now they're the deepest blue.'

My breath hitched as I felt his hand move up inside my pyjama top and gently brush his thumb across my nipple, it stiffened at his delicate touch.

'I've been told my eyes grow darker the more I get turned on.' He breathed huskily.

'Then you're turned on now?' I gasped, his hand pushing up my bra and cupping my bare breast.

'Oh yes Cass, I'm very…Turned on.'

He smiled, 'see for yourself.'

He said taking my hand and gliding it down his jeans and over his erection. 'See.'

I smiled shyly. 'Oh!'

'I want you like I've never wanted anyone before.'

'I find that hard to believe.'

Oh shit! Verbal filters packed in again.

'Oh believe me.' He said softly, pulling my chin up to look him in the eyes. 'I've never felt this way before.'

He pulled my mouth back to his. Took my bottom lip between his teeth, tingles of pleasure, ran up and down my spine.

His lips moulded to mine, as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. A soft moan escaping me, as his hands moved to my waist.

'I need to feel you Cass.' He groaned, his fingers popped the buttons of my pj bottoms and his hand slipped down inside.

My heart skipped a beat and he slipped through my already wet folds.

'Say my name Cass.' He breathed huskily. 'Please love…Say it.'

'Thomas.' I whimpered.

'That is not my fucking name.' He growled, 'say MY name or wake the fuck up.'

Holy shit, where am I?

I sat bolt upright on my bed.

I'd fallen asleep with my laptop still on my pillow and it was still on.

My Skype box was requesting broadcast.

Thomas Dupea.

Without thinking I clicked yes.

'Hey good morning beautiful Tarpas lady.' He grinned wickedly, 'did you dream of me last night?'

I didn't answer. I wasn't sure if I was still dreaming.

'I know I dreamt of you Cass.' He grinned.

Then I remembered, 'are you in a better mood this morning Thomas?' I snapped, thinking back to his angry outburst.

'Please call me Rob or Robert or RPatz. I don't care which?'

'Can't.'

'Why?'

'Because when we start the chat group. I might forget myself and call you…By your real name and then everyone will know its you and you'd have to leave the blog because everyone would know it was you. That's why.' I answered.

I may have gabbled a bit.

He smiled. 'Oh right, I thought…Never mind.'

'What did you think?' I asked, fully awake now and looking into his eyes.

'Hey where are you?' I asked, noticing he'd changed venue from last night.

'I'm in bed.' He grinned raising one brow mischievously.

'Holy fucking shit!' I groaned, verbal filter completely redundant.

He laughed, 'Wow! That's hot when you talk dirty.'

'Believe me Thomas, that was not talking dirty.'

'Oh really miss Tarpas.' He smiled, flashing me the Rome Rob, crinkle eyed and all smile.

'What would you consider talking dirty, hmm?'

'Holy mother of wet panties, enough with that look already. Oops! I said that out loud didn't I?'

'Yes.. Yes you did but it wasn't as sexy as hearing you say fucking. Now that was hot.' He laughed, grinned, chuckled and basically eye fucked the screen.

'So if I was to say…' I licked my lips seductively, well as seductively as I could at 9.20am…Oh crap, 9.20.

'I have to go Thomas. I've over slept. I have so much to do today.' I yelped.

'Oh no you don't. Don't you end this call. Not until you tell me.' He said, sitting up, he was bare chested and I gulped.

'Tell you what?' I knew what he meant but I was a little distracted seeing his lightly hairy chest, leading down to his flat, hard stomach.

'Tell me what you think is talking dirty.'

I lifted my long hair as I ran my hands around my neck and licked my lips, keeping my eyes on him. I held my long thumb nail between my teeth, then let my tongue run around it.

I heard him swallow deeply and groan, 'oh fuck.' Hee hee, I was working it.

I pushed my thumb into my mouth and closed my eyes slowly, he gasped.

'Dream about this Thomas.' I purred. I opened my eyes. He was visibly panting. I had to bring him down.

'Got cha sucker.' I laughed.

'You...fucking...tease.' He growled, 'that was so fucking sexy.'

'No Thomas, this is sexy.' I pushed my middle finger in and out of my mouth as he groaned.

'Do you like that Robert? Hmmmm.'

He huffed and gulped at the same time. I winked cheekily and ended broadcast.

Holy crap! How was going to face him at the taping tomorrow?

I had so much to do.

We needed three t-shirts bearing the TARPAS logo.

Not a problem.

I drove down to Sandown, my friend Izzy had a holiday shop where she printed and sold typical holiday t-shirts, you know the sort?

'I'VE BEEN TO THE ISLE OF WIGHT AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS CRAPPY T-SHIRT'

Okay, small world or what?

When Izzy saw the Tarpas logo she laughed. 'Oh my God, I'm a member of Tarpas too.'

'You're kidding me Iz, you're an RP fan?' I giggled.

'Oh yeah babe, ever since How to be.'

'Hey how about we advertise your t-shirts on the web site? I suggested. The idea of thousands of RPatz fans wearing our logo made me feel excited.

'You know Cass. There should be a message on these shirts. How about the 'leave him alone' picture to the papz.'

I knew the photo she was talking about.

Rob out and about being hounded by hoards of paparazzi, his head down, baseball cap pulled over his face, trying to hide. The caption in ominous red letters. 'LEAVE HIM ALONE'

'That's a great idea Iz, let's see what we can do with that.

We designed the t-shirt on her computer.

The Tarpas logo across the chest, the awful papz picture under that. Brilliant.

The first one printed, I took a photo of it to post on the website.

We ran off 3 more shirts, one for Izzy, she put hers on straight away.

On the backs of the t-shirts in red letters. 'BACK OFF PAPZ.' Lets hope they get the message.

By the time I got home I was ready for some serious Skype chat.

I fired up my laptop.

Homepage, Tarpas, 12,500 hits, 3,700 members.

I posted the information about the new club t-shirts, with photo's of front and back.

Gave Izzy's email address and laid down my thoughts on the hounding our guy has to endure wherever he goes.

'Okay people, my moan for the day.

I understand Le Papz wanting photo's on the red carpet, premieres, award shows, television studios, even on set but pleeze. When he's out with his family, friends, or girlfriend, totally not acceptable.

Here's an idea, find out where the papz live!

And we'll camp out at their homes, hotels or parents houses.

Turn the tables guys, dig out your local neighbourhood papz and stalk 'em. Hee Hee.'

As soon as I posted I started getting responses.

New member TOM THUMB- 'I don't know what all the fuss is about. They are only doing they're job. I bet he pays them to stalk him anyway, makes him look more famous.' TT.

Oh no he didn't!

Tom Thumb– 'How can you say that. It's not their job to hunt our guy down. To stalk him, give him no peace. Sorry mate but to say that you are obviously not an R.P. fan, you're a papz fan. Go join one of their blogs.

TARPAS SITE OWNER RESERVES THE RIGHT TO HAUL ARSE WHEN NECESSARY – Consider you arse hauled outta here.' Tarpas

IZZY2SHOES – 'Way to go, haul that papz lover out. No place here for dick's like that.' Iz.

Thomas Dupea – 'You go girl.'

SEXYSAMI – 'Sorry I have to agree with Tom Thumb. He knew what he was getting into. If you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen.' SS

TARPAS – 'Consider yourself outta here SS, sorry no room for unbelievers here.' T

New member LISA-LONG-LEGS – 'Where do these so called fans get off saying he deserves being stalked, isn't it a criminal offence? Haul more ass, Tarpas.'

I knew straight away who this was, my bestie Lisa.

TARPAS – 'Hey Lis, thanks for joining us babe. Love u.' C

My Skype box appeared, Thomas Dupea – to hell with it. YES.

'Hey beautiful Tarpas lady,' He smiled, a real point the arrow and fire smile.'

'Good afternoon Thomas. How are you today?'

Okay a little formal but I was pissed at the dickhead Tom Thumb.

'Are you okay Cass. You're not your usual dirty, middle fingered self today.' He snickered.

'Honest to God Rob. What's wrong with people? Don't they understand you're only fucking human. Can't they see that you deserve a personal life. Oh my god, I am so fucking mad right now. Maybe you should sign off, come back when I've calmed down, in about, oh six months. Fucking wankers.'

I hadn't looked at his face during my rant and he hadn't make a sound.

When I did look at the Skype screen, I could see why.

He had a pillow over his face and oh my God, his shoulders were jumping like he was crying or sobbing.

'Rob?…Robert?…Robert Thomas Pattinson. You look at your number 13…Right this fucking second.'

He pulled the pillow away from his face, huge tears ran down his cheeks.

'Oh Christ Rob, don't let the bastards get you down babe. They're not worth it, you're better than that love.'

Hold up, he's grinning.

No, he's laughing. No he's chortling, actually he's in fucking hysterics.

Then I heard two other sets of laughter in the room. Sam's face popped up on the screen, then, oh crap, of course Tom Sturridge.

I glared at the three stooges, grinning back at me.

I gave them my worst evil, Medusa, stop you dead in your tracks grimace.

'Tom fucking Thumb. SEXYSAMI. Really funny guys, hilarious, positively the best joke ever, you got me.'

See, I have this built in safety valve. I get mad but can't punch somebody's lights out for making me mad, I cry. Tears stream down my face, my breath hitches and I sob, manically. I put my face in my hands and cried my little heart out. Christ Kristen Stewart's got nothing on my acting abilities.

I could hear them.

After the initial shock of seeing me go to pieces.

'Fuck Tom now look what you've done.'

'Piss off Sam, it wasn't my idea.'

'You fucking wankers. I told you it was too much.'

I let out a huge sob.

I mean if I'd been smoking. I would have been chokin and not on dust, I might add.

I sniffed miserably.

'Hey Cass, come on love. I'm sorry honest. Don't cry babe.' Thomas pleaded.

Two huffs, face still covered by my hands.

'Aww come on Cass, it was only a joke.' Tom sighed sadly.

'Come on Sam, tell her you're sorry.' Thomas ordered.

'Cassie, I'm sorry babe. I thought…Well I thought you would find it funny.' Sam mumbled, obviously the ring leader.

Oh yeah! I'm good, three for three, time for the reveal.

I lifted my head slowly. Removed my hands and shouted.

'And the Oscar goes to…Drum roll…Cassie Andrews, yeah, whoop whoop. Oh yeah you suckers. Hook, line and fucking sinker.'

I used my imaginary fishing rod to reel them in.

The stooges all became, three Harpo Marx imitators, struck dumb!

I was still dancing around performing my little victory dance.

Rob…I mean Thomas was the first to cave, he completely lost it. His raucous laughter turning into a complete full on belly laugh.

Tom was next to slip and then Sam, laughing and pointing his finger at the screen.

'Oh you're good. You're fucking brilliant. I love it. Patty this is the one for you mate, don't let this one go. I swear I'll marry her myself.' He laughed uproariously.

Okay my turn to wear the blond curly wig and beep my car horn.

Show them no fear Cass.

10 minutes later they were still laughing.

I sat tapping the sides of my face with my fingers.

I mean I know it was funny but 3 standing ovations. My best yet.

They kept repeating the punch line, 'and the Oscar goes to.'

'I hope you remember this when you're up on stage getting your Oscar mate. It'll be hysterical watching you crack up.' Sam guffawed.

I don't think I made it any easier by sitting, staring, tapping impatiently, huffing and puffing.

I decided it was time for a ciggie.

I took my cigarette placed it between my lips, lit it, took it from my mouth and licked my lips seductively.

I don't know who stopped laughing first but suddenly Thomas's face was against the screen.

'Oh fuck! Do that again Cass.' He breathed.

I shot him the bird.

'Oh guys, just to let you know. I recorded this little episode for posterity. See ya.'

I smiled sweetly as they all three turned into statues.

I clicked end broadcast.

I turned off my laptop.

That was the most fun afternoon I'd spent in along time.

Nothing to do with who the three blokes were but all to do with, well, 3 blokes.

One up for the girls. Yee ha.

Em was first home telling me about her day.

'So anyway after lunch, I told the deputy head I had an awful tummy ache and felt nauseous. He asked if I wanted to go home. I said oh no, I couldn't leave them in the lurch like that. He commended me on my fortitude.' Emma laughed. 'So you phone at 8.15 and tell them I've been sick all night Cass. Okay?'

'Sure.' I sighed.

'Hey what's up?'

'Nothing, just a few things on my mind.'

'So did you get the t-shirts?'

'Yeah, in the bag there.'

Em took a t-shirt from the bag and held it up.

'That's brilliant Cass. Excellent job.' Em smiled.

'Okay Em. I have to finish that presentation for my potential new client, if you need me I'll be in my room, okay?'

'Sure babe. Oh Cass, did you book the ferry?'

'Yep.'

'And the train?'

'Yep.'

'Okay love. I'll call you when dinner is ready alright?'

Why was I down?

I kept a huge secret from my girls.

I would have to face Thomas Dupea tomorrow.

I kept a really huge secret from my girls!

Why was it alright for his mates to chat to me? When mine couldn't?

I was going to fix this before tomorrow.

I powered up the laptop, straight onto the TARPAS home page. I scanned over the messages and opened Thomas Dupea's file, reading the last message.

Cassie,

I am really, really sorry for pissing you off today and so are the guys.

We were only teasing but I didn't think you would be so upset by it.

You've made me very happy Cass, that you're standing in my corner.

I love the t-shirt and have ordered one for all my family and friends.

Thank you for making a stand Cassie. You're a very special lady.

With all my kindest regards and best wishes,

RP aka, Thomas Dupea

p.s., Please don't post that video on line. We'll never live it down. Thanks Cass, I owe you one XXX

I read the message three times as a devilish plan began formulating in my devious brain.

I replied very briefly.

'I'm online, Tarpas site owner. RE– You owe me one!'


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not in the position to say I know, personally Robert Pattinson…Boo hoo. Or any of the real people named in my story. I mean no harm. It's all my filthy mind and imagination at work. I do however know Cassie, Lisa, Kelly and Emma and will be forever in their debt for allowing me to use their names.

CHAPTER FIVE

OH EMMA!

I waited. Nothing. I had a cigarette, nothing.

Okay he's not there. 5.40. Well maybe he's got an interview or photo shoot or something.

I busied myself on my desk top computer with the mock ups for the Official Robert Pattinson web site.

I was pleased with the result.

Not too in your face, not too glamorous.

Nice pictures of Rob in his movie roles, including, Edward Cullen. I couldn't possibly ban it on his own site, people will always associate him with…Twilight.

An hour had passed and still nothing.

Kelly called me down for dinner.

There was great excitement around the table about tomorrow's day trip to London.

I wasn't really taking much in. I was disappointed.

I really wanted Em and Kelly to meet their fantasy guys tonight. Albeit over the invention of modern science and God send, that was Skype.

Kelly loved the t-shirt and all three of us tried them on.

Em's quite well endowed up top and the TARPAS logo emblazoned across her jealousy inducing mammaries looked amazing.

Kelly is taller, slimmer with a nice proportioned top half, she looked hot.

Me, skin and bone, chest less wonder, it hung on me like a shapeless sack. C'est la vie.

'Leave them on guys, I want to take a picture.'

I laughed running upstairs to get my camera.

I glanced at my laptop, yes, there it was. Thomas Dupea requesting broadcast.

Click oh hell yeah.

'Hi Cass, did you get my message?' He asked a bit sheepishly.

'Never mind that, is Tom and Sam still there?'

Two resounding yes's hit the airwaves.

'Right Mr…'I hesitated. 'Mr Pattinson, do you or do you not owe me one? Yes or no.'

'Yes but.'

'No, no buts. Bring your boys to the sofa please.'

'Why?' He asked mystified.

'Ask no questions, I'll tell no lies, okay?'

'O…kay.'

'Stay there don't move.' I said when I saw the other two jokers in the pack sit next to him.

'Cass.'

'Don't move.' I growled.

I ran downstairs at break neck speed.

My girls were startled when I ran into the kitchen.

'Cass, whatever is wrong?'

'Ladies, I met someone on our blog and I want you to meet them too.

Emmy, Kelly please keep your cool and remember you're both professionals above all else, okay?

Please I'm begging you, do not scream.'

I took their hands and led them upstairs to my room, they were both visibly shaking.

I picked up my laptop and the three of us sat on my bed.

I slowly opened the lid.

If he's clicked off broadcast, I'll post the bloody recording I vowed silently.

I shouldn't have worried.

They were all three still sat there silently.

'Emma, Kelly I'd like to introduce you to Sam Bradley, Tom Sturridge and our guy, Mr Robert Pattinson.' I smiled.

Em sat open mouthed. I nudged her, 'keep breathing Em.'

Kelly sat blushing like crazy.

'Hi Emma and Kelly, its really nice to meet you.' Thomas grinned, a friendly wave levelled at the screen.

Tom and Sam were awfully quiet.

'Hey Thomas, give your mates a nudge, will you?' I grinned.

'So ladies, love the t-shirts, they turned out really brilliant Cass.' Still nothing.

Thomas and I carried on chatting while Tweedledum, Tweedledee, Tweedledick and Tweedledumbarse, sat staring at the screen.

Suddenly the four lustketeers broke into song, well not literally, they all four started chatting at once.

'Hi Sam.'

'Hi Em.'

'It's really nice to meet you Tom.'

'I remember you from New years Kelly.'

Gabble, gabble, chat, chat. Well, you get the picture.

Rob, I mean Thomas and I just gazed into each others eyes, exchanging smiles, eyebrow raises, and giggles as our friends became acquainted.

Then Emma dropped the L bomb, literally.

'Yes and we're all in London tomorrow for the taping of Rob's interview with our mate Graham.'

Oh shit, bugger, damn.

Why didn't I think.

Too late now.

'You're in London tomorrow Cass?' Thomas smiled, a fuckhawt, melt your knickers, tingles down the backbone, mouth gone dry, smile.

'Yeah.' One word, nuff said.

'Why didn't you say anything?'

I held my hands up, 'surprise!'

It was hard to talk. There was already a six way conversation going on.

I wanted to clear my room. I wanted to tell Kelly and Em to go, leave me alone with Thomas but of course, I wouldn't.

'Hey, I've an idea.' Thomas announced. I could almost see the light bulb above his head flashing.

'Why don't you guys exchange cell numbers?' He grinned conspiratorially at me.

The next few minutes they did just that and with in seconds my two best mates had gone off to their own rooms, chatting to his best mates, who had left my screen.

Leaving Thomas and I almost alone. I say almost because I could still hear Tom and Sam talking and laughing somewhere in the background.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. 'Mission accomplished 13.' He smiled. 'Was that your secret plan?'

'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about number 1.'

I glanced at him through my eyelashes.

'No 1 huh? Am I really your number one Cass?'

'Well actually no. You're number 2.'

'What! But…O…kay, who's number 1?'

'Robert Pattinson.' I announced, a smile breaking out across my face.

'Ah of course and I Thomas Dupea, am your number 2.'

'You've got it Thomas.' I laughed now at his huge smile.

'So I am really going to meet my number 13 tomorrow?'

'No, Rob's going to meet his number 13.' I corrected him.

'Cass.' He wasn't smiling now, he was serious.

'Yes.' My heart thumped so hard at this new look. A look I'd never seen in any photograph.

'I, Robert Pattinson.' He swallowed loudly. 'Am really looking forward to meeting you Cassie Andrews, my better half.' He smiled sweetly, his beautiful pearly white teeth dazzling me.

'B…Better…Half?' I gulped.

'Yes, half come's before whole. Mum's my number one, you're my half.' He chuckled wickedly.

He'd obviously been thinking about this.

'Can't I be your three quarters, that's nearer to one, isn't it?'

My head was spinning.

'Can we just stick to number 13. It's my favourite number anyway.' I grinned.

This whole conversation was getting way too technical.

'Okay but I still prefer…Better half.' He laughed.

He turned his head to the sound of laughter. 'They seem to be getting on like a house on fire.' He smiled, turning his face back to the screen.

Sam's face suddenly appeared, as Thomas was forced to lean back.

'Hey Cass, we've decided, you guys are staying with us for the week-end. It'll be great.'

'What?' I yelped.

'Come on Cass. We can take you to our favourite pub, show you around London, you'll have a brilliant time.' Sam gabbled.

Kelly and Em have already said yes, go on be a sport love?' He gave me an Andrex puppy dog, pouty face.

'Well if that's what my girls want, I suppose…'

'Great, I'll go and tell them.'

There really was no need. Emma and Kelly ran into my bedroom, bounced on my bed in excitement and Tom and Sam waved like idiots on my screen.

'Hey hang on, where are we staying?' I asked as an after thought.

'All taken care of, don't worry. Just bring a bag and leave the rest to us.'

Then they were gone.

'Night Cass, thanks.' Kelly smiled, kissing my cheek.

'Night Kell, set the alarm, 5.30.'

'Hey Emma.' Thomas called.

'Yes Robert.' Em answered, a small sigh saying our guy's name.

'Will you do something for me?' He asked shyly.

'Of course Rob.' Em moved closer to the laptop.

'Give her a kiss goodnight…from me…would you?'

Emma laughed. 'Of course sweetie.'

I glared at Em. See, not so long ago we were in a bar when these two slime balls starting hitting on us. Not taking no for an answer. Em decides to do her full on lesbian kiss and tell the arseholes, no men allowed, now you know why I glared at her.

I should have known. Em turned my face to hers.

'This is from Robert Pattinson Cass, okay, I'm not turning.' She smiled and planted a long soft kiss on my lips. I thought it might be fun to play along.

I put my arms around her neck and pulled her in closer. Actors kisses you understand.

'Whoa!' We heard from the screen, not from one but three male voices.

Emma giggled. 'Like that Rob?'

'Um…not quite…but…that will do.' He laughed nervously, his hands pushing through his hair.

Tom and Sam just stared.

'Goodnight Cass, thank you. Bye boys.' She waved and went back to her room, taking her iphone and Sam with her.

'I think you've made four lonely people very happy tonight Cass.' He smiled, he'd leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. 'I can't believe I'm going to meet you tomorrow.'

'Well don't get your hopes up. I'm nothing special.'

He let out an exasperated breath.

'Don't do that love. You are special. You're very special and I can't wait for tomorrow.'

'I don't think I'll be able to sleep a wink tonight.' I declared.

'Me either, hey, stay where you are okay?' He winked.

'Okay, I'm not going anywhere.'

'Tom, Sam, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning.' He called.

'Night Patty.' Sam yelled.

'Yeah night Rob. Have fun mate.' Tom shouted, then they both started laughing.

I was watching the screen as Thomas moved from his sitting room, down a hallway and into a bedroom.

It didn't look like a hotel suite, too homely.

When he set his laptop down. I could see he had placed it on his pillow.

I couldn't see him but I could hear rustling.

'Hey Thomas, what ya doin?' I asked. I still couldn't see him.

'I'm getting ready for bed 13.' He called from somewhere.

I took a deep breath, oh my.

'How exactly are you getting,' I gulped, 'ready for bed?'

He giggled. 'Well, I'm taking my clothes off.' He chuckled.

Who knew a chuckle could be so damned sexy?

'Now I'm going into the bathroom to clean my teeth, I won't be long.'

I heard him pad across the room. Oh crap! Barefoot Rob.

Oh Lord, here he comes. Gulp!

'Now I'm getting into bed… With you.' His face reappearing.

'Hi.' He said.

'Um…Hi.' Snap out of it Cass, its not as though he's actually in your bed.

I smiled, remembering my dream.

Whoa! Don't go there.

'Are you okay there 13.' He grinned, his head cocked to one side.

'I'm fine.'

'Why don't you get comfortable Cass. I don't mind waiting here for you?'

'Huh? Oh…Right, okay.'

I realised I still had my clothes on.

Pj's, clean teeth, right. Move feet. Can't move. Staring into blue eyes.

'Put me on your pillow so I can watch.' He smiled suggestively, his left brow hiking up.

Okay, I was mesmerised but not fucking stupid.

'Use your imagination Thomas.' I laughed.

Leaving my laptop on the desk.

I grabbed my Pj's from the dresser.

Am I a tease or what?

I had my back to the screen but I knew he could see me.

I pulled my t-shirt over my head, then pulled my hair out of the ponytail and to be honest by that time, I really did completely forget about him watching.

I brushed my hair and wandered into my bathroom.

Teeth cleaned, I changed into my night clothes.

Only as I walked back into my bedroom, plaiting my hair did I hear the heavy breathing.

I blushed when I saw his face. I turned my face back to the bathroom and realised I had not closed the door.

'That was…he gulped…The sexiest…he swallowed…Fucking thing I've…he groaned…Ever seen.'

'Oh my God, oh crap. I forgot you were there.' I mumbled.

'I'm glad Cass. Now put me on your pillow. I want to talk to you.' He said in a commanding voice.

'Okay boss.' I smiled.

He was on my pillow. I lay on my stomach, in the same position as he was in, in London.

'I can't wait for tomorrow Cass.'

'Yeah well, I'll have to go soon or I'll over sleep and none of us will be there.'

'It's early yet. It's not even 11.30, Don't go.'

'Okay but…'

'But what 13?'

'Stop with the VH1 smile, will you.' I grinned.

He was laughing and I was turning into mush.

'Do you know the first thing I'm going to do when I see you tomorrow?'

Oh my! 'What?' Short and sweet.

'I'm going to put my hands on the sides of your face and kiss that cute little nose of yours.' He smiled.

I wriggled uncomfortably.

Did he realise the effect he was having on me? Of course he bloody knew.

Okay sunshine, two can play at this game.

'Do you know what I want to do to you T…Rob?'

'You called me Rob, you've broken your rule.' He grinned wickedly.

'My rule to break. Just this once.'

'I like it but I was sort of getting used to being Thomas, your normal guy.' He sniggered.

'Okay Thomas…Do you want to know what I want to do to your alter ego Rob tomorrow?'

I attempted a sexy, lip licking, bottom lip biting smile.

His finger touched the screen.

'Are you going to make me have another naughty dream tonight 13?' He groaned.

'You…you had a naughty dream about me.' I giggled.

Hearing him say naughty was so cute, no not cute. I hate the word cute, it was well…Naughty!

'Oh yeah love. I had a very naughty dream about you.' He verified.

I giggled. 'I'm sorry Thomas, could you maybe use another word instead of naughty?'

'How about two words?' He grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

'Okay, two words, go for it.'

'I had a very…Sexually explicit dream about you.'

'Nah! Go back to naughty.' I laughed.

'No. Sexually explicit just about covers it 13. Do you want to hear about my dream?'

'I've told you Thomas, I don't do Skype sex.'

'You said on your first date. This is our fifth.' He grinned mischievously.

So he was counting! 'Oh go on then, if you must.'

I feigned nonchalance but my insides were twisting in anticipation.

'Well, it started in a Limousine. We were on our way to the Water For Elephants premiere next week.'

I snorted. 'Yeah like that's going to happen.'

'Do you mind Tarpas?'

'Sorry.'

'Anyway as I was saying, we were in a Limo. You had a beautiful orange dress on..'

'Orange! God I'd look like I'd been tango'd.'

He sighed. 'You looked gorgeous.' He assured me. 'It was low cut and…'

'You had to get a magnifying glass to find my boobs?' I asked.

'Tarpas please. You have lovely pert boobs.' He countered.

'Um…Excuse me Thomas. How the hell would you know?'

'The bathroom door wasn't closed remember?' He grinned.

'Oh right, so your dream.' I said changing the subject from one embarrassing topic to another.

'Where was I.' He grinned wickedly.

'Um limo, orange dress, low cut.' I prompted.

'You were the most beautiful woman on the red carpet.'

'Eww, orange and red, what a clash.' I snickered.

He huffed. 'We were walking the red carpet. I was holding your hand. There were hundreds of camera's flashing, then we stepped onto a podium for me to be interviewed.'

'Was it MTV? I love MTV?' He glared at me.

'Sorry.' I mumbled.

'The interviewer asks me who this lovely woman is and I say…'

'Dunno, I just picked her up.' I giggled.

'I say…This beautiful woman is my better half.' He smiled.

'Three quarters.' I corrected him.

'Can you be serious for 2 minutes?' He groaned in frustration.

'Is that all it takes, 2 minutes?' I asked.

'What?' He groaned again, shaking his head.

'The sexually explicit part.'

'Oh no love, that came later, when we got back to our hotel suite.' He waggled eyebrows.

I gulped. 'Oh right, so we're on the red carpet. I'm your better half, then what?' Much safer to continue this part of his dream.

'I kiss you. Not a peck, not on the cheek. A real honest to goodness snog. Open mouthed, tongue down the throat, passionate snog.' He grinned lasciviously.

'And then the Twifans pelted me with rotten tomatoes?'

That did it. He doubled up laughing, his head thrown back, mouth open, snorts and all laughing.

'I love you Cassie Andrews.' He said through his guffaws.

Gulp! 'Don't be stupid Thomas, you don't even know me.'

He was staring at the screen so intently, all joking forgotten.

'I am not stupid Cass and I'm not Thomas. I know what I said and I meant it.'

I'm stumped. No silly comebacks, no giggles. Just my heart thumping madly.

'We'll see.' I said quietly.

'Yes Cass, we will but before you go. What is it you want to do to me when we meet?' He wiggled his eyebrows quizzically.

I sighed, licked my lips suggestively.

'Oh that's easy…Steal the Stoli!'

He laughed uproariously.

'T…Rob, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'

'You certainly will my love. Goodnight.' He smiled a happy, beautiful, heart wrenching smile.

'Happy smiles Rob is the best I think. Goodnight.'

I clicked end broadcast and sighed.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As usual. I know no-one. Mean no harm. Love my girlies Cassie, Lisa, Kelly and Emma.

Have to mention…I know the guests are not as they were in real life but it's my story. Besides, my mum loves this particular guest, so he's the one there! A bit cryptic? Read on…

CHAPTER SIX

SHOCKER

It seemed like 5 minutes later my girls and I were charging around, getting dressed, packing week-end bags and generally panicking.

Our taxi was booked for 6.20am, it arrived on time and we loaded the boot and were on our way.

The hovercraft across the Solent was fast but very bumpy. The sea was exceptionally choppy this morning.

Em groaned and I noticed she was looking a bit green around the gills.

'You alright there Em?'

'Fine, I'm just glad I never ate breakfast.' She groaned again, as we bumped over another wave.

By the time we'd taken the short walk from the hover station onto the train station, one ramp, dead easy. Em was feeling much better.

All our faces dropped however when the arrivals board showed that our train would be 20 minutes late.

Bloody Virgin Rail.

Luckily getting aboard at the start of the journey to London. We found seats easily. A couple of stops up the line and people were standing.

Thank God. I was so tired after my Skype date with Thomas, that I would probably have fallen asleep standing.

When we arrived at Waterloo, Em decided to tell me we were being met.

'Oh didn't I tell you Cass? Tom and Sam are meeting us in the coffee shop.'

'Yes, their taking us straight to the studio.' Kelly added, obviously in on the arrangement.

My stomach churned nervously. I think I may be going green around the gills now.

'Hey, there you are girls.' A now familiar voice called.

'Sam!' Em bounded over and she and Sam lip locked.

No nerves, no hesitation. Like they'd known each other for years.

Tom was a little more refined or maybe shy was a better word.

'Hi Kelly.' He smiled sweetly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Kelly was all goo goo eyed. 'Hello Tom.' She kissed him back, slowly but surely.

I felt like the only cream cake at a weight watchers picnic.

I tapped my foot, glancing around trying to be inconspicuous, until my girls and his guys had finished their meet and greet and came back up for air.

'Oh hi Cass.' Sam grinned at last noticing me. He reached over and kissed my cheek.

'Hello Sam, nice to meet you, in the flesh I mean.'

'Cass, I don't know what you've done to Patty. He's been really weird all morning. Should I wear these jeans? Should I wear a suit? Should I shave? He's been driving us bonkers.' Tom laughed.

'I'd better wear the Stoli, Cass likes the Stoli. Shit the Stoli needs washing.' Sam chortled, attempting to imitate Rob's voice, and it had to be said, doing a damn fine job of it. I giggled.

'So let's see these amazing t-shirts ladies.' Tom grinned, eyeing Kelly suggestively.

Did I say shy? Yeah right.

My girls and I took off our jackets to proudly show our custom TARPAS t-shirts. We did a turn to show the guys the message on the back.

'Fucking excellent.' Sam enthused.

'Brilliant!' Tom exclaimed.

I felt really proud of our little stand against the papz for our guy.

Even more so when a young woman standing nearby asked us where she could get one.

I happily gave her Izzy's email address and directed her to our site.

'Hey come on let's get going before we have a stampede on our hands.' Tom said, taking Kelly's hand and guiding her out. I followed.

Sam and Em had their arms wrapped around each other, again.

'Hey Em, we're moving.' I called. They pulled apart just enough to be able to walk.

Oh well, looks like the dishy sports teacher's been kicked to the kerb. Poor chap.

We got outside the station where a black Volvo SUV was parked.

'Oh seriously? A Volvo?' I laughed.

'Not mine, it's Rob's. Come on, pile in.' Sam said, then grimaced when Emma sat in the back with Kelly and I.

When we pulled up outside the television studio's I could see Lisa by the main doors, smoking a crafty ciggie. I waved.

'She can't see you love,' Tom grinned, 'blacked out windows.'

'What about our bags Sam?' Em asked.

'They're fine love, we'll take them back to Rob's place. As soon as the taping is done, you'll all be going back there anyway.' He declared.

'Are you coming in Tom?' Kelly asked.

'Naw, we'll see you later. Have fun though.'

'Cass be gentle with him.' Sam grinned mischievously.

'Or not.' Tom laughed. Did I say shy? Ha!

We dived out of the car and ran to Lisa. At that moment we were back in high school. High fiving, hugging, laughing and acting just like schoolgirls. Bliss.

'Our guy's not arrived yet. He'll be here soon though.' Lisa giggled excitedly.

I had a confession or two, in fact, three.

My two conspirators from the Isle of Wight looked sheepishly from one to the other.

'Lis, before we go in I have to tell you something. We've sort of already, kind of met him.' I stammered.

'What? When? Where?' Lisa shrieked.

'On line. Skyping, on our blog.'

'Holy shit!' Lisa shook her head in disbelief.

'We've met Tom and Sam too.' Em announced.

We explained everything to Lisa, while she lit another cigarette to calm her nerves and I joined her.

When I'd finished telling her, she smiled. 'Well my girls are all grown up. They don't need me anymore.' She sighed.

'Nah! We'll always need our mother hen.' Kelly laughed.

'Good. So when do I get to meet the gorgeous Marcus?' Lisa asked with a cheeky wink.

'Maybe we'll find out, when I get to meet the gorgeous Thomas.' I grinned.

'No Cass. He's Robert now. He's only Thomas on the blog. Remember, your rules.' Em advised me.

'Well come on girlies, lets go in and meet my boss.' Lisa said, opening the huge glass door.

We were all issued with VIP tags which we wore around our necks, then Lisa led us into the green room, where Graham sat drinking tea and running over his script.

As soon as we walked in, he jumped up from his seat and threw himself at us.

'Ooh, these are your girls Lisa. Wait. Don't tell me. The voluptuous Emma.' He kissed Em's hand.

'The curvaceous Kelly.' He bent and kissed her hand. 'And the smuttily delicious Cassie.'

I blushed, a deep burning, roast your cheeks off crimson red, blush.

'Oh crap!' I pronounced.

'Yes. Yes, that's one of the words you use quite a lot in your fan fiction. I have to say though.' He moved closer to my ear and whispered. 'Grace and Favor, very moreish.' He laughed his infectious laugh.

My girls grinned devilishly.

'Do you write from experience Cassie?' He sniggered.

'No Graham. Purely from my dreams.'

'Oh my God. Are you serious?' He laughed boisterously.

'Well and listening to these three.'

Graham laughed again. 'Oh Lisa was so right. You're very special.' He gave me a huge hug.

'I've told her that but she doesn't believe me.' A silky smooth voice behind us stated.

'Oh crap!' I uttered. Perhaps a bit louder than I had intended.

'Yes there it is again. There's your favourite word.' Graham guffawed then calmed to welcome Rob.

'Robert Pattinson. It's a pleasure to meet you, my but you're tall.'

'Excuse me Graham. For just for one moment.' I heard Thomas…Damn…That's Robert!

I closed my eyes and held my breath.

'Cassie.' He said softly from behind me. I felt his hands on the tops of my arms. The heat burning through my jacket.

I turned slowly, eyes still closed tight.

'Open your eyes love. Look at me' He asked softly.

Oh crap! Please don't let me faint, I prayed.

I opened my eyes and gazed into his sparkling, deep blue, orbs.

He took my face in his hands and leaned closer.

'Do you remember what I said I would do to you when we met?' He whispered in my ear, his hot breath on my neck.

'Huh, huh.' I was a little speechless.

He bent slowly, closing his eyes and brushed his soft lips on the tip of my nose.

I heard a chorus of sighs and aah's, then Graham's loud voice.

'Do they know each other? Or does he always greet his fans like this. Let me get in the queue.'

'Oh no Graham. This greeting is only reserved for my better half.' Rob said cryptically, a wicked grin on his handsome face. His eyes never moving from mine.

'Hi Cass.' He smiled. In my head, the filo fax of photo's whirred around. I could find nothing to compare to this smile though. It was unique.

'Hi Robert.' I replied quietly.

He sighed deeply. 'At last.' Then he proceeded to pull me into his arms and kiss me, slowly. His soft, warm lips pressing onto mine, taking my breath away.

When he eventually drew back, he whispered softly. 'We'll leave the Frenchie's for later my love.'

I lost it! I'm sorry but I freaking lost it!

'Oh my God. Robert Pattinson just kissed me. Whoop Whoop, yeah, give me five.' I shouted hysterically.

I know. Bit over the top, crazy fan girl reaction but tell me, what would you do?

It wasn't my verbal filter that had conked out, not this time.

Rob laughed and pulled me into his side as I introduced him to my girls.

'So, we'll have to find a date for Lisa.' He grinned as we sat down to drink a coffee.

'It's a shame Marcus isn't around.' I smiled knowingly.

'Marcus Foster? Oh he is love. He's meeting us at the pub later, in fact, he has a gig tonight.' Rob explained. He was playing with my fingers, entwining his with mine.

'There then, problem solved. Lisa's a big fan of his.' Now that was an understatement.

Graham went off to make-up and Lisa had to check on something, so my girls, Rob and I just chatted about the blog, and the brilliant response we'd had.

'So let me have a look at this fabulous t-shirt.' Rob grinned, pulling me to my feet.

He looked me over, I bit my bottom lip nervously. Not because of his reaction to the T but…Well his eyes looking so intensely at me.

'It's amazing Cass. Thank you love and thank you ladies.' He smiled. Oh God. You know that smile. Sigh!

Lisa came back into the room.

'10 minutes to taping people.' She said in her official voice that we knew so well.

'And you three out. Take your seats.' She ordered.

'Yes ma'am.' We chimed together.

'Am…Am I the only guest?' Rob asked, looking a little nervous and still clutching my hand.

'Oh no, George is in make-up. You'd best hustle along there too.' Lisa suggested.

'Yeah, try and do something with that hair.' I grinned wickedly. He bent and kissed me softly. His thumb sliding across my cheek, then over my lips.

'I'll see you soon love." He smiled. Breathe Cass!

As Lisa showed us to our seat, I asked her which George was in make-up.

'Clooney love.'

'Oh boy. Heaven on earth. Number 1 and number 2 delights.' I said, as I sat between Kelly and Emma.

We looped arms like the old days, as we waited for the two most handsome actors in Hollywood, to emerge onto the stage.

My mum was a George Cloony aficionado. She loved him and as a kid, I guess it rubbed off on me.

The warm up man was telling some lame joke about Edward Cullen, and how he dazzles the ladies. We groaned.

'Har Har.' Emma muttered.

'Ho fucking ho.' Kelly grimaced.

'Like we haven't heard that one before.' I griped.

There was probably an audience of two hundred or so, mostly women.

Some wore Twilight or Edward Cullen t-shirts and a few were holding Water for Elephants posters but I would say 90% of them were there to see Rob.

The boring warm up man held up a board saying, 'clap.'

I wondered if he had it and that was why his jokes were such…Clap!

'So when I hold up this board, you clap.' He was instructing.

Duh!

As if Rob or George needed anyone to prompt them into applause.

Graham came out and told a few jokes.

He was really funny actually. Then he introduced, well sort of, his first guest.

'So my first guest needs no introduction…I'll just say, bite me.'

Oh gawd, had Graham got that one from the clappy warm up man?

Rob came out onto the stage, waving sweetly at the audience. Who went mental, the screaming was deafening. So much for the reserved English fans.

'What the hell's he done to his hair Cass?' Em asked, a giggle following the question.

I couldn't answer.

'He must have used a pot of gel.' Kelly mumbled.

His hair was slicked back almost flat to his head, not a hair out of place. He looked so… Different!

He looked like Jacob Jankowski in the Water for Elephants trailer. The one where he's wearing a tux' having dinner with Marlena and August.

'I just hope he remembers he has all that gunk in his hair. We all know his nervous habit.' I said, biting my bottom lip anxiously.

Rob looked over to us and smiled, his hand started moving toward his hair.

I shook my head manically at him, pointing my finger at my head. If anyone was watching me they'd think I was an absolute nut job!

I very nearly screamed. 'Don't touch the hair.'

Thank goodness he understood my signal.

Graham asked him about Water for Elephants. Rob told a few stories about Tai and how she'd farted on Reece Witherspoon during one scene, he got a big laugh.

Then Graham asked him about his hair.

'You're not wearing your usual style Rob. Is this for a new movie?'

Don't mention his hair Graham. Automatic response, don't do it Rob.

His hand moved up. I held my breath.

'Oh this, yeah, my better half suggested it.' He laughed looking straight at me and raising one single eyebrow.

'Oh crap!' I moaned, 'I don't believe he said that.'

'I have to say Rob. Your fans are very devoted to you and did you know that some even make up erotic stories about you?' Graham asked conspiratorially.

'Really? Wow! I never knew that, tell me more.' Rob replied, crossing his legs and leaning closer to Graham. The biggest grin on his face.

You know he'd never get an Oscar for that performance.

'It's called fan fiction, very racy too. I've read one, for research purposes you understand.' Graham confessed, straight faced. Then he turned to his computer screen and brought up my favourite fanfic website. '' and began reading a paragraph from…Oh sweet Jeeezus!

OMFG! 'Grace and Favor.'

'So Rob listen to this, 'he took my hand and softly kissed my knuckles one by one. Even his soft lips on my hand sent shivers of anticipation through my responsive body. He looked into my eyes, 'I want you love, I can't wait a moment longer. I want to touch you, to feel your skin next to mine, I want to…' Well I can't read anymore. Far too graphic.' Graham giggled.

There were groans from the audience, they wanted to hear more. I would imagine RPF having a few new members after this bit of free publicity.

I groaned because I wanted a hole to open up in front of me, so that I could jump into it.

'Oh my God, that's your story Cass. How did Graham know?' Em whispered.

'Lisa!' I grimaced.

'The best of it is the author is in the audience today Rob.' Graham grinned.

I cowered down into my seat.

'Really?' Rob replied, raising his eyebrows at the audience. Looking everywhere but our way.

'Oh yes she is. Would you like to meet her?'

No! No! No! This cannot be happening. Please God, take me now.

'Cassie Andrews. Come up and say hello to your fanfic muse.'

I didn't move.

I wanted to be invisible.

'Come on love, don't be shy.' Graham chuckled as he came toward me, grabbed my hand and literally dragged me onto the stage.

'Robert, this is Cassie. Fanfic writer extraordinaire.'

Something was off.

Rob wasn't in the least bit surprised. He should have been. He knew nothing about my writing. In fact, Graham winked at him.

Oh crap! I was being set up!

'Oh I know Cassie very well Graham. She's a very good…Friend of mine.' He said, a bit too suggestively.

What in the hell was doing?

Stay cool Cass, I told myself.

'Hi Rob,' I walked over to him and whispered, 'watch out for rotten tomatoes.'

Rob laughed. 'Yes Cassie, I will mention your brilliant blog.'

Oh no he didn't. Oh crap, yes he did.

'What's this? A blog?' Graham asked.

He wasn't a very good actor. He reached over and clicked his mouse button and there was TARPAS displayed for, however many millions were watching the show, to see.

'What is the object of the blog Cassie.'

I took a deep steadying breath.

'Well Graham, there are goodness knows how many fans of Rob out there who are upset and disgusted at the way the paparazzi are behaving. Following him around everywhere, even in his private time.

We think its unfair that Rob should be afraid to live a normal life, because of the constant stalking and harassment he has to endure and some of us, are standing up against it, hence the t-shirts.'

'But surely a celebrity understands that it's part of the job?' Graham commented.

'Not at all. When a normal person becomes a celebrity, either by becoming a pop star, movie star or a chat show host. They don't expect to be followed around by cameramen 24/7. Stalking is against the law Graham.' I countered vehemently.

'Well said Cassie. I should think a lot of celebrities would be very grateful to hear you say that. I for one am very grateful to my loyal fans for being so understanding.' Rob smiled a genuine smile.

'There are thousands of faithful fans who agree with us Mr Pattinson, I can assure you.' I told him.

'Thank you…and thanks to all the fans out there. If it were not for you…Well I wouldn't be here now.' Rob said sincerely.

'Thank you for sharing that with us Cassie and good luck with your battle with the papz. Would you like to stay and meet our next guest?'

'Ah, no thanks Graham, meeting two superstars in one day is more than enough.'

I smiled sweetly and walked back to my girls, shaking from head to toe but the audience clapped and cheered. It made me wonder, how many were fanfic fans?

George Clooney was lovely. He congratulated Rob on Water For Elephants, apparently he had attended the New York premiere and met up with Rob for a beer at the after party.

George also told Graham that he'd met Rob's mum and dad and his two sisters, Lizzy and Victoria.

After a few more observations about the love scenes in WFE, when Rob confirmed he'd had a stinking cold and kept sneezing.

George chatted about his latest project and suddenly Graham was saying goodbye.

The taping was over.

Rob, George and Graham disappeared around the back of the stage and the audience began dispersing.

We sat waiting for Lisa. She'd told us to 'stay put' until she came to collect us.'

While we were sat there, a group of about a dozen women came up to chat to us.

'Hi, I just wanted to say. I love your t-shirts. Where can I get one?'

'Are you really a friend of Rob's?'

'Are you his girlfriend?'

'Can we take a photo please?'

All these questions being thrown at us.

We posed for a couple of pictures, showing off our TARPAS t-shirts

We gave them the web address and Izzy's email.

They all agreed about the papz, bless them.

Lisa came out then and took us back to the green room.

Graham, George and Rob were sat chatting.

Graham was the first to speak. 'I hope you enjoyed the show girls? Cassie, I'm sorry but when Lisa told me about your fan fiction, well, I couldn't resist it.' He kissed my cheek. 'Am I forgiven?' He asked, staring deep into my eyes.

I grinned. 'A little warning may have helped.'

'I have to say. I'm very jealous that no-one writes fan fiction about me. Am I not sexy enough anymore?' George laughed. My late mother would have killed me.

'I'm pretty sure there's some out there somewhere Mr Clooney.' I grinned, knowing full well the Dr. Doug fics from days gone by.

George graciously took my hand and kissed it. My heart fluttered, 'maybe you could write me in your next story as Rob's dad?' He laughed.

I had an immediate idea for my next female character, having an illicit affair with her father in law. I shook my head to exit the vision.

He kissed my cheek. 'It was lovely to meet you Cassie. I'll see you tomorrow.

I looked at Rob quizzically. 'Tomorrow?'

'Yes love, were having dinner with George before he goes back to LA.' Rob informed me matter of factly.

I stood…well…gobsmacked actually.

'Dinner…Tomorrow? With George Cloony?' I mumbled.

Rob took my face in his hands and kissed my lips softly. 'Are you star struck love?' He grinned.

'No, not anymore…more like…Rob struck.' I smiled, reaching up and kissing him back.

There was a throat clearing…Somewhere.

'Ha.. Hum.' I pulled away from Rob, still gazing into his handsome face.

'I'll see you tomorrow Rob, 7.30 okay?' I heard George chuckle.

'Yeah bye George.' Rob answered, his eyes never leaving mine.

'Come on love, lets get out of here.' He smiled, clutching my hand, pulling me toward the exit.

'Wait! Where are my girls?' I hadn't even noticed that we were alone in the green room, Kelly, Em, Lisa and even Graham had disappeared.

'I had a car waiting to take them back to my place. Tom and Sam will take them to their hotel. I booked a suite at the Grosvenor for them.' Rob informed me.

'Oh okay, then you'll take me there?' I asked nervously.

'No my love. You're coming home…With me.'


End file.
